Kogarashi
by Devil'sBlade
Summary: (n) the cold wind that let us know the arrival of winter. Just like the trees letting go of their leaves to welcome the arrival of a new season, they too learn to let go of things weighing them down to welcome a new beginning. AtobexOC oneshot


**This is a very long oneshot that had been brewing inside my head for quite some time. Readers of my 'My Tragedy's Happy Ending' and 'Had it not for whom you shine' may treat this as the epilogue for my AtobexOC, but of course, they still have conflicts that would be shown and resolved in this not-so-angsty-but-angsty fic.**

 **Fret not, new readers, for you can treat this as some stand alone oneshot fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. Only my OCs, and this plot.**

* * *

Summer wasn't really their favorite season. It was foolish of them to carry out the ridiculous notion of trying to be 'normal' for once. The sun's rays were like laser beams sent by the heaven to extinguish unknown lifeforms. Despite wearing that wide brimmed hat (Atobe knew she just wanted an opportunity to try wearing one of her hats in her increasing hat collection), Avery seemed to be bothered by the amount of sunlight escaping the material and hitting her eyes. The thought of offering his sunglasses crossed his mind but said accessory was his only defense against the scorching rays of the sun. Besides, his sunglasses won't look good on anyone other than him.

Back when they were University students, when she started leeching Atobe's apartment for food, she had grown fond of hats. She never got the chance to wear those wide brimmed hats she got for herself in the past, so perhaps this is the reason why agreed to his (ridiculous and stupid) proposal.

"We should have taken our vacation next season." Avery took off her hat and wiped the sweat on her forehead. Sitting on one of the cemented bench was out of question, and they would rather not sit on the grass. They found a temporary solace under the shade of a tree.

Atobe had already removed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He came from a business meeting, the end of which marked his first day of his official leave of absence. "How about we go South? At this time, its winter in their area."

There was silence. Avery knew that he was serious about that offer, and she isn't comfortable with him burning his own money for her. A lot had changed since she broke away from the glittering world of the prestigious Asusagawa family. Despite having a large salary under the care of the food manufacturer she currently chose to be under, she is categorized as a commoner now. That would mean she had to care for bills, and other expenses she might have simply treated as a loose change had she accepted her fate. "How about we just buy ice cream along the way and spend the afternoon inside your penthouse where we can simulate winter using your air conditioner?" She suggested. It's not like she wanted to go anywhere really. The first semester just ended but she had deadlines piling on her table that she still did not want to face, and she had yet to complete her report to the project head.

There was the beginning of a smirk on his face, a telltale sign of his incoming mockery. "And here I thought climate change is real?" Somehow, Atobe found it unsettling that for the past hour after they had taken their lunch, they are wasting away their time staring at the vast space of the park. Back in middle school, he used to walk his dog along the path of this park. Beat has aged and is spending the rest of his senior life in the manor where the gardener attends to him. When he moved to the penthouse for his University, he had decided to leave Beat in the care of the people who spent their lives providing the care his parents should have showed him. And eventually, he got used to living on his own until he met her again three years ago in a common friend's party.

"Yeah, it is. But I have been calculating our carbon footprint." Avery fanned the two of them using her hat, which is a pathetic attempt of cooling themselves. "You consume more gasoline because of your car, but fret not! I have been diligently saving up on that area by commuting. Most of the time we are at work so we consume less on power, and we eat healthily." She smugly informed him. She found it odd that they are sharing this unique relationship despite the things that happened in between. Atobe is the first person in her list she thought that she would have developed an estranged relationship. It turns out that everyone else became estranged to her, and Atobe stayed as the only constant.

A snort was her only response. "Healthy?" Her cooking skills may be delicious but he tasted meals that are far more exquisite. Her 'healthy' includes vegetables that she likes or tolerates to eat, soup, and some meat. She learned cooking different dishes through those useless tutorials online and some she claimed to experiment. Atobe would reluctantly eat those and hope that he wouldn't get stomachaches. It would still surprise him that she can cook well, and she would pretend to be mad about that.

At times, she would attempt making his favorite dish that she would deny making until he complimented an aspect of the dish and she would look unbearably smug and happy even after they had put away the dishes and they were in their respective work space in the apartment they shared. On Friday nights, they will bring out a bottle of wine from their increasing collection and they would pick whatever activity both are up to. It usually ends up with them on the sofa one of them laying his/her head on the other's lap while they talked about their week. If they were up to it, one would ask about some topic that is uncomfortable and the other has the option to answer or change said topic. Lately, they offer answers to each other's questions and they knew then that this relationship, whatever it is, has reached another level of understanding between them.

Technically, it was Atobe's penthouse. Back when they were in the University, they had this sort of routine where they seemed like housemates. The space was too large for one, and even when there's two of them, it is still too large for two. But living in that penthouse became more bearable with the two of them. They drifted apart when they had graduated, and he went to England to start his training. She did not keep in touch with him, and he never made an effort to do the same. They had this unspoken agreement that they wait for each other to tell them the things they had been itching to address. The circumstances that brought them together again always makes Atobe's sour mood better.

"Hey, no complaining!" Avery was oblivious of his train of thought and he preferred to keep it that way. "You'll be eating your hotel's fancy kitchen food that placed lots of olive oil to convince people it is healthy." Not that it was true, but someone has to defend her cooking. Atobe benefits from her domestic lifestyle- when before Avery arrived he had to rely on the housekeeping to keep his penthouse clean and sterile, he now goes home at seven in the evening to catch her preparing the table for their dinner. She manages his penthouse, while still keeping her apartment. They once argued that she should sell her apartment and just live with him since she spends most of her time there anyway. She had refused but she agreed on moving in his penthouse. He found it odd that she tends to keep things that were given to her as a gift to the point of cherishing but he respected her decision.

Now she manages his penthouse, and visits her apartment once a month.

"Let's go home then, Avery." Atobe placed an arm on her shoulder and led her to his car. He never imagined loosely using the term 'home' back then too. They stopped by the nearest grocery store. It never failed to amaze him how they ended up grocery shopping for other things before they picked what they really planned on eating. For this case, they ended up picking ingredients for a Somen Noodle Salad that she claimed to have seen in the internet. They spent the next 45 minutes searching through the vegetable section for the best eggplants and lime.

Atobe had told her that they can acquire those in the hotel's kitchen for free and without much effort like they were exerting now, only to be responded by a very unacceptable description not even in his worst nightmares was it used to describe him.

"There's something relaxing about grocery shopping, don't you agree _cheapskate_?" The audacity! How preposterous of her to address someone like him to be a cheapskate. "Besides, it's too late to give up trying to have a normal summer vacation."

Although he had to agree that it relaxes him when he tries to be domestic instead of facing the corporate world. They are remotely normal people, and moments like these are a luxury for them. He finds that spending his time with her is what makes him look forward to going out of his office. It doesn't matter whether she would scold him that he is too extravagant for her sake. He'd rather spend all his treasures on her than let his life rot in loathing his parents. She, in turn, finds herself able to smile through her eyes again whenever she would do mundane tasks with him, and she would busy herself with menial tasks when she has nothing to do while he is away. The thought of coming home to someone who genuinely cares lifts all the heavy baggage on her chest, and she could breathe freely again. This is the luxury that they could only afford, and they try to make the best out of it.

The world outside the two of them seemed to continue and forget that they were just adults who longed to have a childhood that was taken away from them, but it's all right with them. And they were perfectly fine with this unlabeled relationship they have.

O~O~O

Atobe called Avery around six in the evening, a week after their supposed summer vacation. It was Friday, and she had a long day at work in the laboratory. The group of student interns she was assigned to teach had carelessly forgone labelling the glassware containing the variables, and confusion arose which container has which. They have to start over with the experimentation, and she got an earful from the head researcher.

She was walking out of the grocery store with a bag of ingredients she planned to cook for dinner when she received his call. Before he left for work that morning, he said that the wine he will bring home would be best with pasta. "I expect the finest primavera tonight!" He declared with a smirk on his face, stopping at the threshold. She responded with an exaggerated bow. "As your majesty wished." And he closed the door.

"Your majesty shouldn't rush his chef in making the finest pasta." Avery greeted playfully. Every Friday, one of them or both of them would bring home wine. When Keigo does, he would not present to her the bottle. He would tell her to close her eyes until he had poured her a glass. She would taste and guess what kind of wine, where it was from, approximate age, the texture, and the like.

As a child, she was trained to identify wines by taste. As an adult, she pats herself in the back at the thought of not developing alcohol dependency despite having such childhood. This practice made her uncomfortable at first but she seemed to look forward to it after a while. Keigo knew of how she used take pride in that skill that when her father crushed her desire to finally take the reigns, she was so heartbroken that she wanted to lock away even those she was most proud of. At some point in the past, it angered her how he seemed to be so insensitive. She purposely avoided Fridays after the fourth time he made her guess the kind of wine he presented. When Keigo confronted her about her absence on Fridays, she got angry at him for making her remember the reason she wouldn't go back to the company and to her family. When her head was cleared, he asked her why she was tasting every wine in the engagement party where they met again.

It made her realize that she couldn't let go of that very thing she is proud of. She loves wines and the art of making it-something she purposely avoided for the past years. The rejection made her lose confidence to her wine-tasting, even doubted it. But there was nothing wrong with her in the first place, and for the first time in years, someone actually acknowledged her skill because he was impressed.

Keigo made her realize that she should not hate herself for the things that bring her misery, and the first step on reconciling with that is for her to embrace her skills again. "How's that promise of a fine wine?"

" _Avery, my sincere apologies."_ Keigo could hear the noise of the busy street in the background. It relieved him that she had not made any preparations for dinner to be consumed by two persons. _"My parents want me to have dinner with them in the manor to discuss some future plans."_ At least she would reduce the serving, and not blame him for food waste, and their failure to have an unblemished carbon footprint.

"Will you spend the night there?" Avery had known of the bad blood between Keigo and his parents, and the source of said ties. The compromise they arrived at was to never meddle with his son's personal life and he would keep out of theirs. It is a lonesome arrangement but it kept the ties between them still akin to that of a functional family.

Once, she joked him about how his parents may have been having trouble finding a suitable life partner for Keigo, as he is still single and they have to inform him of another failed attempt over one family dinner, and how they would have future plans for him. He told her that the future plans referred to are always about the company and his work, never about his personal life which includes his choice of a life partner. His autonomy in that aspect should be given to him, and she agreed.

She heard him laugh from the other line. _"I'll be home after we talk, but don't wait for me to sleep. I'll see you then?"_ Keigo knows that she will spend the evening in her own apartment if he is not in the penthouse. The presence of each other is why they made an effort to spend more time in the penthouse than spending more time in their respective workplace.

"All right, then. I'll see you later." She hung up.

She arrived at the penthouse thirty minutes later. She put away the ingredients for the pasta and instead baked an apple pie.

O~O~O

Dinner was tense, and even the servers could feel the very suffocating air in the dining hall. The Madame's attempt to make dinner seem amicable failed at the straightforwardness of Keigo and his insistence to get on with the purpose of their summons. Once, she had delighted at the fact that his son would look forward to the promise of their company after months of separation. It brought her and her husband great joy at the prospect of meeting their son. She wondered what her husband did for him to grow aloof. Yukihiko told him (on her insistence) that it was about Keigo's stubbornness when the former proposed that the latter marry one of the Ochiai's. But she knew that there was more to that. Since then, their disputes became bigger and irreconcilable. To compensate, Yukihiko gave Keigo the freedom to do what he wished with his personal life.

Two days ago, Atobe Naomi had a lot of free time. The manor was too big and quiet for her liking that she wondered how Keigo coped with being alone for the past years. She went on exploring the rooms of the mansion and found things that she never knew was there. Perhaps, the manor was too big that Keigo left and decided that his penthouse was better. She never saw him took anything that will remind him of a family. All the photos are inside the drawers of his room, never to see the light of the day. His clothes are where he left them and his bed has been lacking of an occupant. She entered Keigo's room and wondered when his son grew up. His portrait brought a warm smile on her face. The whole afternoon was spent on exploring the walk-in cabinet of Keigo. On a corner, the whole shelf held his trophies, medals, awards, and certificates he received from school, along with the tennis competitions he won. There were pictures, of his friends- dear Yushi-kun who remained a loyal friend, Shishido-kun who followed him to the corporate world, Ohtori with his never fading smile, Mukahi and his love for sweet things, and of course the ever darling Munehiro who remained the gentle pillar of Keigo. Naomi saw the tennis equipment at the far corner of the room and she knew that Keigo never played tennis again after high school. She turned to the shelf and saw the photos of the friends he made when they were in the University. She recognized most faces. Some had become the company's business partners, and the others were working under them.

She regretted how she never noticed the light dimming in his eyes and how he smiled less genuinely even with the company of people he trusted. One particular photo took her by surprise. Keigo wore a stunning suit that day and she remembered that he arrived at the event with such lightness that even she was relieved to see. She wondered if the photo was taken before he went to said event. It has been a while since she saw him smile like he meant to, so unguarded and carefree. And beside Keigo was someone who was smiling in the same manner, offering him a not so grand bouquet. She could hear his son chiding the girl that it is supposed to be the men who give flowers, and maybe Naomi understood then why Keigo loved having her around. It made her happy that his son found someone with a heart as big as Avery Asusagawa's. They weren't looking at the camera then, and she guessed that perhaps it was a stolen shot taken by one of his friends.

Naomi knew that it would be impossible now for Keigo to give them that much warmth. Yukihiko and Keigo were discussing the opening of the branch somewhere in Vienna around September. But it brought her great joy that at least Keigo has someone to share his burdens, and for him to have a chance to forget those that are weighing him down. And when their gazes met, and Naomi could only give a tired smile, Keigo wondered what it was about.

Keigo then brought his attention back to his father. The food they partake is of course prepared by their well-trained chefs. It was exquisite and luxurious as always. And each bite makes the taste blander and blander for every second he spent with them. His father gave him a luxurious life, handed to him all he needed so he could fill the shoes of someone who is expected to do much more to the kingdom they built. And Keigo never knew that his father would make him forsake even the smallest things that brings him joy- and for that Keigo hated his father.

Keigo will never exploit his connections with his friends to make his father's ambitions for the company a reality, nor would he destroy the very reason of his friends' hard work. Since then, they had an unspoken agreement that they would simply give proposals and it would be up to either to carry out such. They worked effectively that way. And one is not welcome on how the other spends his time outside the corporate realm.

When dinner ended, the father and son continued their discussion in the vast study of his father. It lasted until midnight. His father politely showed him to the main door, and gave a nod as his farewell. Keigo returned the gesture and left without a single word.

The heavy feeling in his chest did not leave him until he entered his penthouse and saw Avery watching the rerun of a show. She rose from the floor and gave him a warm embrace.

And as Keigo laughed at the latest lab blunder she experienced, he remembered that his mother offered him to stay at the manor for the night. He declined despite the temptation of calling it a day to rest. But the hour drive was worth the warm embrace and the stories they share as they waited for sleep to claim them. He pulled Avery closer to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist and told her to continue with her tale. Most of the words she told him are technical, some he remembered. It delights him when she would get too excited about some discovery she made in the laboratory (which is rare nowadays) or how fascinated her students were after the lecture.

Keigo smiled warmly as she snuggled to him, telling him in a sleepy voice that he should sleep. He ran a hand through her hair, and looked up the ceiling. "My father wanted me to change my ways a few years ago." He had to get it off his chest at some point, and he knew that this was the time. She pulled away from him, and focused her gaze on his face. "I thought then that if there was one person who should be proud of how I achieved my accomplishments, it should be him. Criticisms are always welcome, but for him to tell me that I become someone else entirely is not acceptable." She intertwined her fingers with his, and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "He doesn't want Keigo as his son. He wanted me to be another Atobe."

Keigo is not entirely perfect. He is someone who embraced his strength and weaknesses. He knows what he likes and he dislikes and reconciled that he lacked a lot of things. Those aspects are part of him- a kaleidoscope of his being, and he accepted it as that which makes him Keigo. "I hate him for that." He chuckled, raising their intertwined hands in the air and gazing at it fondly. "He never really accepted me, I realized then." The hot rage are not present in those orbs. His eyes are filled with the aftermath of the war. There lies in his eyes the cold bitterness of disgust- at his father and at himself for he knew that he could never forgive the one who brought him into a world of gold.

Sometimes, Avery envied this side of him. He knows his worth so he knows when to step away from people who would hold him down. He stayed true to himself, and for that she is glad and thankful. "I baked an apple pie." She said in a low voice, almost in a whisper. He looked like he needed some comfort food, anyway. "I say that this night should end with you happy." She pulled him up and they both sat on the bed.

Keigo raised a brow. "And apple pie would make me see rainbows and sunshine?" He pinched her nose playfully. "You should have told me that you are hungry. At least you can eat while I narrate my tale."

Avery got off the bed, and shook her head. "It's for you, silly. Dessert is the answer. I don't want you to go to sleep in a bitter mood, and my cooking always brightens your day." She declared smugly before she left for the kitchen to prepare the table.

Keigo followed, and since they have not yet called it a day, it is still technically their Friday evening. So he brought out two wine glasses and poured for her and for himself the wine he promised to bring home. He made sure that Avery did not cheat by taking a peek at the bottle. "And I say we follow with our traditional Friday night." Keigo placed the glasses beside their plate and took a seat opposite Avery's.

She swirled the glass, observing the white wine before her. The apple, lime, peach, and flowery aroma was a dead giveaway of the wine's identity. She drank a little, savoring the sweetness of her drink (she thought that baking an apple pie was just perfect for her blind tasting session with Keigo). "This is sweet, about three years old, grown somewhere cold like the Saar region perhaps? It's a Reisling."

Keigo smirked. "Egon Muller Scharzhoberger Spatlese." He simply informed her before he indulged himself with the apple pie. His dessert back in the manor was made by a famous patisserie from France. The decadent cake made said patisserie famous in the culinary realm, and it is highly sought for. During that dinner, the exquisite food had been eaten hurriedly. His senses were dull and everything was hard to swallow in the presence of such people. But eating this average apple pie with her seemed to make him taste more flavor and sweetness. It was easier to swallow the not so fine crust.

O~O~O

By September, Keigo received an invitation to an art gallery, showcasing the artistic skills of children in developing countries. The gallery marks the last project of Yukimura Seiichi as the Charity Head of the Yukimura Enterprises, and his commemoration as one of the members of the Board of Trustees. Last year, the charity event he organized was some sport festival, inviting several athletes to showcase their talents in some fundraising activity, the proceeds of which shall be forwarded to the victims of the tropical storm that destroyed two islands in the Southeast Asia.

The charity for this year is an auction of the art created by the children. The proceeds shall be allotted for the educational plan of the children. Keigo knew that he is expected to attend such event, considering that this would be Yukimura's last project. For the past years, Keigo knew that Avery had not been extended a single invitation. She told him once that it's for the better. He knew of the circumstances of how Yukimura and Avery fell apart (two cousins who were like twins grew apart), and Keigo chose not to say what he really thought on the matter.

When he arrived home that night, they had shared a Chinese takeout. She was too lazy to cook anything, she said. He didn't comment on how she kept on squirming, how her red rimmed eyes spoke of her sadness, and how most of her cheery air is just forced. He waited for her to tell him what was bothering her. He helped her wash the cups they used by drying it and placing it on the cupboard. She wiped the table, and he thought that she would continue with the façade. But she called his name.

Keigo played some Beethoven in the background, and gestured for her to join him on the sofa and observe the lights of the city. His penthouse is the perfect spot to enjoy the scenery outside. At times, when the summer night is cool enough, they would stay by his mini garden and enjoy the fresh air as they talked about anything they fancy or simply bask in each other's company.

She leaned her head against his shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. He encouraged her to continue. "I went to the apartment a while ago. Shin visited me." That explained why she went there when the thirtieth is still in a few weeks. "He said he wanted to eat the food that I cooked. It was nearer to Hyotei than here so I brought him there. I wanted to invite him for dinner but he is not available tonight." She paused to look at him. "You don't mind me bringing him here, don't you?"

Keigo nodded, pulling her back to rest her head on his shoulder. They have agreed that they can bring guests over. He really didn't mind, and he wanted her to treat this as her home too. Keigo is also fond of Shin. He remembered Shin was always clinging to Avery who obliged herself to take care of him in the absence of Shin's parents. She was always present in Shin's life back then, until she graduated. Shin was smart enough to know the underlying meaning of his aunt's words. "He's in second year now, right?"

Avery knew that Keigo cared for her nephew as much as she did. "It's a wonder really, how people grow." She remembered cradling the child to sleep when he was six months old. She remembered how she forced Shin's attendants to teach her how to change diapers, and clean him. She remembered how she dressed his wounds when he first stumbled, and remembered how proud she was when Shin walked his first hundred meters. She could still picture Lianne's tears when Shin was becoming distant to his mother, and Avery was convinced then that in her desire to belong to a family, she unwittingly destroys one. Just like how she deprived Hina of a brother.

It is also a wonder how people grew apart.

"Seiichi sent me an invitation. Shin gave it to me before we parted." Avery is truly happy for her cousin. Seiichi deserves the promotion he got. When Shin left her, she returned to her apartment and read the contents ten times, shaking away the less amicable parting she and Seiichi had years ago. "He never gave me one before." She wondered if this invitation was his way of saying that he forgives her, and that he had accepted Hina as his sister- someone more important than Avery. "Hina hates me, because I stole his brother. Onee-san also hates me because I can't show her the care I give-" She paused, because all of it was in the past. "-I gave Seiichi. And I have been unfair to Seiichi too. I won't even choose him over onee-san if one of them drowns and I am the only person who can save them."

"That was Yukimura's choice, and not yours." Keigo cut that train of thought. "Family is not always linked by blood, Avery. If Yukimura's sister felt left out, it was her brother's shortcomings and not yours. He shouldn't have expected equivalent exchange, Avery." Avery looked away from his gaze. She let out a breath and thanked Keigo for lifting her spirits.

"I know that but if he did not care for me too much, then perhaps he and Hina would be close." Keigo wanted to tell her that Yukimura Seiichi had always needed a pillar, and he saw Avery as that. She never really replaced anyone, because she made an effort to be there for them. Yukimura knew that Avery suffered much when she had to get away from him and he let her because he knew that it would weigh her down, and she needed a push to get away. He didn't want her to stay and keep on suffocating for his sake. "After we graduated, I tried to talk to him but he never spared a glance at my direction."

Keigo can't accept the fact that she had to be blamed for the shortcomings of other people. Hina shouldn't have blamed her for something Yukimura couldn't give. Avery and Yukimura had found each other when they knew that family meant leaving them in a house with strangers to take care of them. Lianne shouldn't blame her when Shin couldn't see her as a mother because she left her son to the care of strangers, and Avery knew what it felt like to be alone in the presence of family. Yukimura shouldn't blame her for following her heart. Every one is entitled to be selfish to a point.

"Do you want to come to the event?" Keigo asked, knowing too well that Avery had ceased going to high class gatherings organized to make more connections and display the riches of one's family. She's too stubborn to ask something from him, and surely there will be a lot of preparation on her part. She never really enjoyed attending such events, and she had been out of the limelight since her father named Shin as the heir of the corporation.

"I don't know." She answered, bowing her head.

O~O~O

Yushi made a surprise visit in Keigo's penthouse a week after. He pried into his best friend's routine just to see if he is having some healthy lifestyle. Yushi may or may not be on friendly terms with Keigo's secretary, Arakawa. At some point, a message would be sent to him that Atobe-sama had arrived work and left work.

When Yushi was in his first year as a resident, it surprised him that Keigo also had twenty-four hour shifts on weekdays (self-imposed). He rarely comes home then, and he skipped meals. That lasted for five years, and it worried Yushi. On the rare times he got an off, Yushi would make time to visit Keigo and force him to go home and rest. Such would be spent on consuming a bottle of vodka after they had finished their dinner (some exquisite room service Keigo's building has), and they would speak of how they are slowly rotting to death. Yushi had once seen Keigo's butler in the penthouse, making sure that the young master is doing well.

Keigo was doing well in that aspect- working himself to death without leading a meaningful life that is. Yushi had some home to look forward to. His relationship with the people around him is not as shaky as that of Keigo's. After they passed the licensure exam, Shiraishi was accepted as a resident in Orthopedics, Junko was accepted in UN and she is currently taking her Master's in Public Health. Maintaining a long distance relationship of that kind is hard, but they made it work. Yushi found a rather charming ER resident, and now his fiancée. He kept in touch with their friends- Shishido is now part of Keigo's accounting and audit staff, Mukahi now manages a café, Ohtori is somewhere in Tokyo representing the oppressed sectors of the community in court, Hiyoshi stayed in Japan and teaches some children his arts on his free time, and Kabaji manages his family's trade while supporting Keigo.

Everyone seemed to have their life in place, and no one even spared a thought at how Keigo may have been faring. At times, Yushi wondered what happened with Avery. The last he heard, she finished university but did not return to her family's company. Back then, when he would ask, Keigo would have this delighted look- "She found her wings." Came Keigo's response- but Yushi knew the wistful gaze his friend gave. Keigo may have been thinking of what-could-have-beens. Junko had not heard from her, and Yukimura had avoided talking about her. Somewhere between saving lives and wanting to have a proper amount of sleep, Yushi had forgotten about her as well.

When Yushi was about to ring the door bell, Keigo arrived and noted Yushi's appearance. The doctor presented the bottle of vodka to Keigo who only chuckled. "Very well," Keigo opened the door and let Yushi in first before he went inside, and hung his coat by the door. "A freeloader is here to join us!" Keigo called to no one.

Yushi smelled the delicious aroma of curry from the kitchen. He wondered since when Keigo had someone living with him and they were not even properly introduced. "I may have overestimated, so-" They mirrored each other's shocked expression upon seeing the other.

Yushi was the first to recover, and regarded Avery with a warm smile. "So I take it that Keigo is making you a slave in return for shelter?" She laughed at the witty remark.

"Not quite. Keigo does his own share." Avery informed Yushi before giving Keigo a welcome embrace, and Keigo giving her cheek a peck. Such is their routine. She laughed again when Yushi grandly opened his arms to receive his hug only to have a pat on the shoulder as a welcome. "You have free dinner. That's better than my hug."

Yushi agreed. Three plates were served that contained rice and curry. The Reisling was the perfect drink for said dish, and Yushi wondered if this came from Avery's cellar. He observed the two who sat opposite him in the dining table. They both changed. During dinner, Yushi learned that Avery's Master's thesis won some awards, and she's currently working in a sister company of the Maijiru and a professor in the Graduate School in their Alma Matter. He in turn had told him that he got accepted in the Fellowship program in the same institution, and that he had a chance working with her sister. Keigo had refilled their glasses when they were empty.

Avery and Keigo had put away the dishes, and as the freeloader, Yushi simply watched them from the dining table. Keigo wiped the dishes dry after it was handed to him by Avery. The two, by the looks of it, have been in this routine for a long time. They are so comfortable with each other, and Yushi knew that his worries are unwarranted at this point. After that, Keigo brought out two shot glasses and placed it on the table while Avery placed some of her things in her bag.

"You're leaving?" Yushi felt as if he intruded in their routine. He ignored how Avery and Keigo shared a look.

"Yeah, just for a couple of hours." Avery grinned at Yushi who seemed so confused. "It would terribly be rude of me if I can't help but eavesdrop on your man bonding." She gave Keigo a peck on the cheek, telling him that she'd be back at midnight, and walked herself to the front door. Yushi followed in distress, now feeling like a horrible freeloader. "You don't' have to walk me here."

"No, I don't mean to-"

Avery simply smiled at him. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, and I'm not sure if you could speak freely with Keigo if I'm around." Yushi could only nod in gratitude at her. He'd been itching to ask a lot of things to Keigo since he arrived and for a second, he thought that he might have disrupted something. "I've prepared the other room too, so you could stay the night if you want, Oshitari-kun." She left.

Yushi returned to the kitchen and found Keigo opening the vodka he had brought. "I may have unwittingly drove away your date?"

Keigo snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, Yushi." He gestured for his friend to sit. "She'll be back before midnight. She's just giving you time to adjust that she's here. Avery is not comfortable when she is the topic of the conversation."

Yushi stayed for six days and five nights just to observe them, and learned of Keigo's new arrangement which started two years ago. Somehow, Keigo and Avery have this deep understanding of one another, and found the company of each other a welcome one. On his second night, he wanted to tease them by barging in their shared room unannounced only to find them both asleep (he did that for the next nights only to be the one caught surprised- they were asleep). Yushi glanced at the clock only to find that it's midnight, a bit too early for couples such as them to really sleep. He'd wake up to the smell of a warm breakfast, the table already prepared. Keigo makes the coffee, and Avery cooks. On the third day, Yushi volunteered to wash the dishes. Avery would arrive around six in the evening, with groceries in tow and she would start preparing dinner. They would exchange stories, and they would welcome Keigo at the door when he arrives- Avery giving him a warm embrace and she would receive a kiss on the cheek, and Yushi would simply welcome him (Keigo does not want Yushi's hug, and Yushi does not want Keigo's kiss).

On the fourth day of his stay, he accompanied Avery to grocery shopping for dinner and they cooked some pasta while waiting for Keigo's arrival. Yushi got his answers from Keigo himself, but he wanted to listen to Avery's side of the story. "How did you and Keigo get together again?"

They were sharing a Sauvignon while they waited for the pasta to cook. "In a common friend's engagement party. I know the girl, he knows the guy. I was surprised when someone suddenly interrupted my personal blind tasting session and accused me that I had too much alcohol." She shrugged at the fond memory. "Well, most of the wines are dry so I don't really blame him when he drove me to my apartment. He even checked for my schedule." The first time he invited her out was after her lecture. They walked along the Gingko path under the chilly autumn air. Keigo had an air of bitterness and exhaustion due to the stress of work and his mother bugging him about going home less, and she had the air of defeat because she can't continue her doctorate and bitterness. They make such a lovely pair, treading carefully and studying the other's expression to make the proper response. They parted with a heavy chest after they have jabbed their respective sore spot. Avery looked back at him, the first winter wind that blew away the Gingko leaves much warmer than the expression Keigo held in his eyes. She called him a week after to apologize. He dragged her to dinner the next day and they spoke of their plans for the future.

"He was bitter about life in general so I gave him a homemade dark chocolate for Valentine's three years ago. If I remember correctly, he was trying to expand his business in Singapore and the company was applying some delaying tactics. I was on the verge of tears because the autoclave won't work with me, and my adviser wanted results a month from then. On white day, he gave me a calligraphy set and treated me to dinner. Back then, he looked so exhausted to drive that I convinced him to stay the night in my apartment which was much closer. I had to confiscate his car keys on our way. During weekends, we would go out and look for something interesting. Sometimes we would stay in my apartment after we take a drive in the countryside and try cooking the local cuisine with the local ingredients. Other times we ended up here savoring the night breeze with some wine or something. It kept on like that until he asked me to stay with him." Avery did not need to elaborate the rest. Keigo successfully sealed the deal with the partner company. Avery finished her research and was able to publish it in an international publication.

She remembered they were under the maple trees, enjoying the ice cream she treated them both with. Keigo could never understand why she loved consuming said dessert even in the coldest months, but he joined her in enjoying her favorite food. They sat on the bench and discussed how they prefer autumn than spring- less people are outside and they get to appreciate the last of the leaves clinging to the branches for dear life. When the strong cold breeze blew, all the leaves had fell off the branch. Avery had shielded her ice cream cone so no leaves could contaminate it, and Keigo laughed at her silliness. "Stay with me." He leaned his forehead against hers, eyes closed as if he was savoring the moment, painting it in his mind's canvas. Around them, red maple leaves were being blown to the east, some sticking to Avery's hair not covered by her bonnet.

"I am, silly." She laughed, cupping his cheeks with her free arm.

"No." He sighed. "I mean stay with me in the penthouse. You can have the other room. I'll go home to your homemade dishes at seven in the evening, and you'll wake up to breakfast already served. We'll spend our free days in the garden, or anywhere you fancy and go back home and spend the night listening to some music or watching any film."

The promise of having someone to go home to, was enough to make her rest her head on his shoulder and throw all caution in the wind. "All right." Keigo smiled warmly. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulled her closer to him and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Perhaps, they'll make a home out of the penthouse.

Two years since Keigo asked her to make whatever they have as permanent, Avery and Keigo had created a lot of memories together both bitter and sweet.

O~O~O

Yukimura arrived at the penthouse the day before his charity event. He was thirty minutes earlier than dinner, and it surprised Avery when she opened the door. She was about to go to the nearby convenient store for they ran out of cooking oil. He greeted her with his charming smile and she responded by gaping her mouth at him.

"Shin told me that if you're not in your apartment, I might find you here." He was holding a big box, and a bouquet that has yellow acacia (true friendship), aqua blue hyacinths (he was asking for forgiveness but she never got angry at him in the first place), yellow daffodils (she'd also like a new beginning where their estranged ties are concerned), blue salvia and gillyflowers (perhaps his visit is the start of their healing for a happy life-for both of them). "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Avery simply nodded because she knew a sob would escape her lips if she opened them. She was glad for Yukimura's silence despite her fumbling for the security code to open the door. She welcomed him inside, and asked him to put the box on the low table of the living area while she looked for a vase to place the bouquet. As she waited for the tap to fill the vase, she took deep breathes and hoped that her heart would try to relax. She closed the tap and placed the vase on the dining table.

"Let's just wait for Keigo to arrive, then we can go eat outside." Avery made tea for two and they stayed in the living area. The penthouse was the same as Yukimura remembered, except for the photos hanging on the wall above the fire place. There were two frames to be exact, one a stolen shot of Avery and Keigo washing the dishes. The other was also a stolen shot, both of them asleep on the couch leaning against each other. "Oshitari-kun visited last week. We were surprised as well when we received that parcel and he took a picture of us without our permission."

"Did he now?" Yukimura moved to sit beside Avery. He took a sip of the tea she made and was glad that she remembered his favorite. "I do hope you can come tomorrow." He placed the cup on the table and handed to her the box. "This will fit you perfectly."

When Keigo arrived, Yukimura left and politely declined dinner. He has arrangements with his mother for dinner. Avery and Keigo ate in the Spanish restaurant they are fond of.

They arrived together at the charity event which surprised the crowd. For the first time in years, Avery had to steel her heart again, and pretend that she could not hear what the people are murmuring in their group. Keigo had kept her close and would give her comforting touches. She would give him a grateful smile. Yukimura personally welcomed them, and he was sincerely glad that Avery could make it. She wore the golden dress, and true to his words, it fit her perfectly. Keigo handed him their gift- a bouquet of blue wisteria, and Avery gave him a fountain pen that has his name- Seiichi- engraved on it. Inside the box of the fountain pen was a letter. As a sign of his gratitude, Yukimura gave Avery the tightest hug she received. She returned the embrace with equal affection. When they pulled away, the host has to excuse himself for the final preparations for the auction.

Keigo had been held by some business partners and she told him that she'd look at the art pieces while he's away. The paintings did not catch her attention, so she moved to the sculpted pieces hoping that it might invoke some emotion in her. She wondered how much money the people were really willing to give for the children's education. Then she stopped by a statue of a boy holding out his hand begging for something to the observer. The boy's face was a mirror so the observer's face would be reflected. She gazed at it for a couple of minutes until she felt someone stood beside her. She looked away from the reflection. She convinced herself that the person looking back at her is her-many years ago where she could afford buying useless things she just fancied without worrying how her school fees would be paid. The reflection she saw of herself in the mirror was foreign to her. That was her before she found out that making an acceptable salary is not really enough if she wanted to have food on the table, acceptable clothes to wear, maintaining a house, and finishing her doctorate degree. That was her when the glittering lights seemed to hide the dark circles under her eyes and give more shine to her smiles to convince the world (even herself) that she is living happy and comfortable.

Avery couldn't recognize that girl anymore (and she doesn't know if it made her glad).

"It seems fitting, don't you think so, nee-san?" Hina had grown up into a fine young lady. From behind the statue, there's a family appreciating another sculpture. "All of us are begging, even the things that we are entitled to receive." From Hina's line of sight, she could see Avery's face reflected on the mirror. Sometimes, she wished that she was her brother's twin.

Avery turned back at the statue and saw Hina's reflection. She doesn't know if the anger she felt against someone younger than her is warranted but she have not taken anything without deserving it- that much Avery knew. She turned away from Hina, accepting the fact that she shouldn't dare hope to restore what she and Seiichi had once before Avery willfully left to keep their home (the one where Avery doesn't belong) safe. "Perhaps the child just kept on asking, Hina. He kept on asking without helping himself and begrudged the people who needed what he desire for themselves." She gave Hina a polite nod and left without looking back. She walked with steady steps as she held her chin high while she passed by a group of women whose faces looked familiar.

Avery had gone past her phase of accepting whatever _they_ \- the people that she thought she only have for better or for worse- throw at her. She found Keigo admiring a painting, and he informed her that the smudges of bright colors in the misty background reminded him of the view at the penthouse on the rare times they watched the sunrise. His gazed at it fondly as he gave colorful descriptions of other places they have gone to that the painted reminded him.

When they returned home, Keigo had hung the canvas on top of the fireplace, admiring how it made the plain wall more appealing. The penthouse is slowly having a personal touch- two picture frames with the photo of the occupants in their candid moments captured, and an overpriced painting.

Avery stared at her reflection at the vanity. She removed her makeup and the accessories, and finally recognized the person staring back at her.

O~O~O

Keigo took Avery to the Meiji-jingu Gaien Park on the night of his birthday. It is still too early for the full golden leaves to be appreciated at this time, and Keigo really wanted maple viewing. But Kyoto is a long drive from Tokyo, and they have to get up very early if they don't want to skip work. He opted to finish work at five in the afternoon that day to arrive just in time when Avery would be going home. He arrived in Avery's workplace with a teasing smirk. She blinked several times, pinched her cheek twice, and punched Keigo's shoulders just to confirm that she was not dreaming. He led her to the passenger seat at the front, opened the door for her, and just then did she greet him a happy birthday. Keigo kissed her on the forehead before she got in. He drove to the park while listening to Avery's attempt to sing along with the songs broadcasted by the local radio station.

Keigo savored the warm tea he ordered to go, while Avery ate her maple flavored ice cream (of course) at a leisurely pace. Yushi had sent an email, asking Keigo how they planned on spending his birthday. Keigo called and informed Yushi of said plans. "Ore-sama and Avery shall celebrate my birth under the Gingko leaves. Rika-san is welcome to join us if she wants."

Yushi would have joined them, with his sweet Rika-chan to celebrate Keigo's birthday but both are busy in the hospital. " _You hurt me, Keigo. All these years of friendship, and you are still a bit shy on inviting me-_ "

Keigo chuckled. "No, only Rika-san is invited. You are banned."

The conversation ended with Yushi greeting him a happy birthday and telling him that Keigo and Avery are like an old couple. Although Keigo is sure that old people wouldn't eat ice cream at this season.

But perhaps they are- an old couple. Most of their bonding moments involve being content with each other's presence, and doing mundane things together. He found it most intimate when she would offer him a hug and a kiss upon his arrival at home rather than the more physical aspect of the relationship. Neither initiated for a more intimate touch since they realized that the smallest gestures they did for each other makes them blush more. Sometimes, they indulge themselves with such activity, and they would wake up the next day feeling light and refreshed. But lately, they lacked free time and days are getting busier as the end of the year approaches.

"Will you be busy on the first week of November?" Keigo leaned on his free hand, and breathed in the cold autumn air- far more refreshing than the air of his air conditioned office. He wondered if autumn in England would be as calming as the one they enjoy here. She hummed in thought- Keigo knows based on the tune that she is either recalling her schedule or stalling. In this case, it is the latter.

"November, I'll be awfully busy- and the rest of the year- is officially free." Avery started, making a grand gesture of freedom in an attempt to make the conversation lighter. She held on her ice cream cone, her energy deflating rapidly. "The study was done, and the new product shall be approved by next week. My contract ends at the last day." She doesn't plan on renewing it. She got bored it seemed. There's nothing to look forward to with those snack bars. Truth be told, she finds her lectures more interesting. "Perhaps if I can decide on which, I can start work after the holidays next year."

That's all right, Keigo thought. Avery wouldn't enjoy England with him cooped up inside the building. She wouldn't step out of the hotel and explore London on her own. She'd wait for him to finish and he'd be too tired by then. It makes no difference when she would wait for his return in Minato.

"Oh? Perhaps this time it would be the seaweed manufacturer?" Keigo made a list of the food manufacturers she worked under, most of the type of food had been crossed out in said list. "Or perhaps the canned goods?"

She laughed at his response. "Not quite. Niou, the traitor he is, sent my application to Kuromawa. I received a letter yesterday that I got accepted." Kuromawa is a rising name in the beer and sake industry. The company caters to both the common and the rich people's tastes. "And, the school is offering me scholarship programs so I can be one of the full-time professors." Keigo had been convincing her to work for other well-known wine manufacturers. She would only shrug in response then. She just enjoyed teaching- something both of them were surprised- that's why she endures hours of preparing for two hours of lecture.

The most obvious preference for her is Kuromawa- the new corporation Avery's brother-in-law bought and converted to a beer manufacturing industry. She has been searching for a work that she will truly enjoy but away from her family.

Had Keigo not been an only child, he would have done the same- working away from his family while doing the things he loves. That is but a dream, and he is content with working away from his family.

She stood, her ice cream already finished and presented her gift to Keigo. He read the note she placed, a fond smile working its way up to his lips.

 _The world won't stop for two points_

 _And you still walk in the dazzling light_

 _I have long forgotten the language of queens_

 _And I will always cherish my king's words_

 _Your tower is forever too high for me to reach_

 _But I will always help the king remove his crown_

 _When it tries to crush him down_

He opened the box that contained an Apple Watch. The developers had found a way to customize the watch where reminders need not to be synched with iPhone. An alarm was set to remind him at important times of the day- he needs to eat his lunch, have a snack, get some nap, drink a glass of water, go home. Important dates were also noted. "I think I must chide you and Yushi for always bullying my secretary." Most of his life, the hired help were the ones who witnessed his growth, and the staff in the office had given him more credit than his parents and family ever could.

Keigo would fight anyone who dares insult his butler who attended to him even when he left the manor. Ironically, his parents would only call for him when there is a need to. In his circle, when he would be given an expensive watch, it would be just for the sake of complying with the tradition of gift giving and never about some people actually taking the pains on knowing his schedule and reminding him that he is a human being who needs to eat food and rest. No one reminded him that he has a home to return to, not until he met her.

O~O~O

Keigo was surprised to receive a call from Japan at six in the evening, London time. On the first day of November he flew to London. Avery and his driver dropped him at the airport. She kissed him on the cheek before he went inside the boarding gate for private planes, and left.

It surprised him that this time, it was Avery who was calling for a video chat very late at night in Japan-

He answered, trying to calm himself because she should be asleep at this time unless -

" _Oh, Uncle Keigo!_ " Shin fumbled with the screen, and placed the phone on a tripod perhaps. Then Keigo's dining table in the penthouse came into view. The birthday cake was at the center of the table. A carbonara beside the cake, a bucket of chicken, a bottle of Pinot Noir, a bowl of tacos, and some fish and chips. Junko, Yushi, Rika, Shiraishi, Shin, Gakuto, Ohtori, Shishido, and Avery sang him a happy birthday, complete with party hats.

When the song ended, Shin and Junko blew the candles. " _No fair, Kiyoshi-san! We agreed that I blow Uncle Keigo's candles!_ "

Junko finds joy in teasing children. " _The candle wax is melting, you're too slow."_ She teased, sticking out her tongue at the middle schooler. Shin, she found, is where her revenge would lie. Avery and the rest of her so called friends (Junko really had to reconsider what her definition of friends is) enjoy teasing Junko so much that sometimes it gets overboard.

" _Uncle Keigo has to make a wish first!"_ Shin glared at Junko while pointing at the phone screen, quite forgetting that the one he was talking to was older than him.

Keigo had wanted to scream at them for being such a child- Shin still has the right to act one while Junko has overgrown that privilege but Avery took the phone out of the tripod and switched cameras. _"Tell your staff that these people, except my darling nephew, are banned from entering the premises from six in the evening."_

Unlike these people, Avery has work early in the morning. Tomorrow is just the middle of the week. Ohtori, an associate in his family's firm, can skip work. Gakuto's position in his work gives him the privilege to report at whatever time he wants. Yushi and Rika have finished their duty and allowed a rest day. Shiraishi is only on-call, and Junko is in vacation after she came from Cambodia for some UN work. Despite herself, Avery was smiling at the little surprise party they gave Keigo.

Room service knocked on Keigo's room and he wondered what it was for.

" _Oh, it arrived!"_ Yushi exclaimed from the other line. Keigo knew who the culprit for the unexpected guest was. _"Come on, Keigo. Don't be shy, we made sure Arakawa orders what we are having, so it would look like you're here with us."_

Keigo opened the door and waited for the room service to prepare the table. True enough, his meal consisted of a pasta paired with Pinot Noir. There's also some tacos and a slice of the vanilla cake that looked similar to the whole cake Yushi and the others have in the penthouse. After he dismissed the server (with a generous tip of course), he pointedly looked at the general direction of the people in his video chat. "Pray tell, who came up with this ridiculous idea?"

" _Hey! It's not a ridiculous idea!"_ Junko protested vehemently at the description. So, she was the culprit. She was pouting at Keigo who only raised a brow at her.

" _I told you Kiyoshi-san, we should have carried this out when Uncle Keigo arrived."_ Keigo is relieved that at least someone was trying to be sensible while planning. Shin is going places, with his sensibility and outstanding deductive reasoning.

" _Yes, but only Yushi, Ave, and you will be available by the time Keigo goes back."_ Junko argued back. From the corner of the video feed, Gakuto was already enjoying the cake. Rika and Avery were distributing the food, while Shishido and Ohtori were opening the bottle of wine.

"How about we toast for Atobe?" Shiraishi proposed. Everyone agreed.

Keigo also had a meal in front of him. They should have celebrated with him and Avery last month, he thought exasperatedly.

" _Wait, we should take a photo!"_ Shin disappeared from view and the adults seemed to stay in one place. Ah, of course, millennials and their odd desire to have everything documented. However, Keigo understands that photography is Shin's passion, and his friends are all present so he supposed that he could make an exception.

" _How would Keigo be included if he's in the other side of the world?"_ Junko asked, sincerely confused. Shin took Avery's phone and placed it nearest the view of the camera so the screen viewing his face real time can be included in the photo.

" _Please hold it, Auntie."_ Keigo heard the middle schooler instructing the others where to stand or sit. When Shin was pleased with everyone's position, he put the camera's setting on timer and ran to the free space between Avery and Yushi. The flash covered the room, everyone toasting for Keigo's birthday. Shin reviewed the photo and was satisfied with the candid result.

They were dining at two in the morning just to accommodate to Keigo's time zone. After they dined, the living room was filled with blankets and pillows. The spare futons were spread on the floor for the men, while the girls got the spare room. Shiraishi and Ohtori- bless their kind hearts- took charge of the cleaning up after the meal. Shin was sending Keigo the pictures he took of them.

"You should rest, Avery." Keigo placed his phone beside his laptop so he could work while talking with Avery. He was glad that Junko dragged her to the bedroom to rest. The only light illuminating her face was the lamp on the bedside table in the spare room. Keigo remembered that said room is meant for the girls, as Junko claimed.

" _You're one to talk. Just because you got rid of me for one week doesn't mean you shouldn't go to bed at midnight."_ Avery's voice is already raspy and hoarse due to exhaustion. She was trying to keep awake. _"I'll skip work tomorrow and rest the whole day so don't worry about me."_ She was weakly holding her cellphone with one hand as she lay on the bed.

Keigo heaved a sigh. He glanced at the clock and saw that he still has three hours before Avery's imposed bed time. "By midnight, I will go to bed." He reassured her.

"All right." She smiled at him tiredly. "Good night, Keigo." She fell asleep without even hanging up. Keigo chose not to hang up and instead returned to work. Her soft, even breaths were the only noise he could hear along with the sound of him typing. He only lasted for half an hour before he took her advice to sleep. He hung up the video call after telling her good night.

O~O~O

Keigo officially ended the ties with another company by the end of November. His father barged in his office, unannounced, face as red as a tomato. Arakawa was following after the Atobe head, apologizing to Keigo for the interruption. This scene seems nostalgic to Keigo, however, there's something wrong with the picture. Between him and his father, Keigo knew that one of these days, it would be him who would barge in his father's office with all hell breaking loose.

"How dare you-" Akihiko spat out with disgust. He never felt so angry at his son for doing something that might affect the future of the company he dedicated his life working. The corner of his eyes revealed his wrinkles, and most of his hair are losing the vibrant blonde Keigo inherited. Despite the tall and straight posture Akihiko maintained, Keigo can see the slight hunching of his father's back and he could hear the whiz in his father's breaths.

(Both father and son, Arakawa muses, forgets that they are not exempt from succumbing to the call of time)

Keigo turned to Arakawa, as if his father is of trivial importance. "It's all right. Leave us." Arakawa politely nodded and left the father and son alone, reluctantly. "I didn't expect that news travels this fast, or did Ishida-san personally tell you?" Keigo never expected that he could be this calm in the presence of his father who is raising hell in his office.

"The Ishida's has been with our company since your great grandfather's time. They helped the company grow even before you were born." Akihiko should have known it was pointless to state the facts to Keigo. "They invested in our enterprise with a huge capital, Keigo! How could you just cut them off like that?" Akihiko knew that they needed the Ishida's money to rise in the market. The Atobe's would lose a lot, and he trained his son to be astute in their world! The fall in their stocks last year was really devastating, and had it not for the Ishida's, they would lose a lot.

Keigo merely glanced at his father before returning to his work. "You can't question my decision for my act on cutting ties with them. That is my discretion as the head of the Asian Branch, _Company Executive Atobe._ " Of course, his father would be skeptical of him. Atobe Akihiko had trusted the Ishida's too much. He should have known that the reason their company has been losing some important stocks is due to the Ishida's. Had Atobe Akihiko bothered going over to all corners of their business, he would have seen the reason for the fall of their stocks in the market. Keigo had timely saved their company, and the Ishida got credit for it.

Finally, getting back his composure, Akihiko took a deep breath. "Don't come running to me when the company falls, _Asian Branch Executive Atobe._ " His words were filled with venom. Akihiko never doubted his son, not until he chose a new rich to have business ties with than the Ishida's. Surely by next year, from the second highest, this branch would drop to fourth and the Atobe Enterprise would lose a lot. He left the building, ignoring how the people whispered openly while he retreated.

Keigo arrived at the penthouse at seven in the evening, oddly feeling satisfied. The new investors aren't that prominent and he knew that sales would drop for the first part of next year, considering that the Ishida's would announce how they cut off ties with the Atobe Enterprises. But after the first month, Keigo is sure that their sales would rise and they would be on top of the market, again.

The penthouse is dark and empty. Avery was asked to accompany the students in a field work for three days in Okinawa. He could picture her disappointment when she finds out that it is not as cold as the weather they experience in the main island. For the meantime, Keigo has the penthouse for himself. Oddly, a parcel was on the sofa. She probably placed it there before leaving. Keigo called her, only to find out that they were viewing some bioluminescent bacteria at the coast. With nothing to do but wait for the dinner he ordered, Keigo unwrapped the parcel. It was huge and thin, most probably a frame. The address came from Yushi, and Keigo wondered what made the genius-

The frame contained a picture of him and Avery under the autumn rain. Yushi and Shin accompanied Avery as they waited for Keigo's arrival from London last November. Keigo was glad that he had already landed when the downpour occurred. The rain was becoming strong and puddles were scattered on the road. A taxi cab passed hurriedly that made a huge splash while Keigo, Avery, and Shin waited for Yushi to pick them in the waiting area. The water soaked Keigo's crisp, and sleek Armani to his displeasure. Yushi arrived at the waiting area with a worried look- that is before Avery braved the rain and opened the door for Shin who dashed and entered the warm and dry car.

Avery held out her hand to Keigo who chided her for foolishly running under the rain. "We're already wet as it is, so might as well."

"The owner of the car does not want anyone leaving puddles inside!" Yushi's whine was ignored, of course.

Keigo took her hand and pulled her towards him, engulfing her in a bear hug (sticky and warm). "I'm home." He whispered to her.

The picture seemed to be taken from inside the car, and Keigo knew it was Shin's stellar photography skills that immortalized the tender moment. Keigo had a serene smile as he embraced Avery who returned his embrace with an equally serene expression.

Keigo ordered room service for dinner. He picked the first dish he saw in the menu, not really in the mood to cook for himself. He found that their daily ritual of cooking and cleaning up is not as exhausting when done alone. He was informed that it would take half an hour for the chefs to prepare his meal, and thus he busied himself with taking down the painting he bought in the charity exhibition he attended last September and replaced it with the portrait of him and Avery under the rain.

He poured himself a glass of Sauvignon and admired the portrait. Below it, five picture frames were lined in a row. Keigo found it odd that Yushi and Junko started giving them candid photos as gifts for whatever reasons.

(Both had claimed, "It wasn't like we're running out of gifts to give you, but photographs would make your penthouse feel like a home.")

He spent the evening admiring the beautiful lights illuminating the shore that Avery sent to him. He left work in his office, so the rest of the night is free. He got bored that he browsed through his saved photos in his phone. Most of the pictures saved were selfies of them in cities somewhere in the world. He went to his study and perused through Avery's box. He was sure that she had bought a photo paper at some point in one of their trips in the bookstores. He printed the five best selfies they have- one when they were viewing the maple leaves in Kyoto both of them wearing kimonos of matching colors (royal blue to be exact); another when they were in Singapore- Keigo wearing a loose cotton polo shirt and a pair of pants while Avery wore a yellow sundress while holding an umbrella, the Merlion of Singapore behind them; a picture of them standing in front of Seoul's historic palace; one that is not really a selfie as he asked a kind tourist to take a photo of them with the Parthenon as their background; and his favorite- both of them waiting for the fireworks last summer festival.

Keigo received picture frames as gifts in some events and he was glad that he did not throw them away before. He placed them on top of the fireplace, five more frames added in their increasing collection of the memories they both shared. He smirked in satisfaction as he sat in the sofa, simply admiring his work. Avery would be surprised with the result of his redecorating once she returns from her trip.

She called after they collected samples of the bacteria, and she told him of how she had to convince some of her students to go to the water because there is a lifeguard and how it was biologically impossible for kappas to exist. He zoned out when she spoke of gill size and turbulence, humming when she paused just to reassure her that he's still there. She told him how one of her students got stung by sea urchins, and how she had to convince said student that the cure was not another student's urine.

He, in turn, told her of how his father barged in his office, red as a tomato in rage. Keigo oddly doesn't feel angry at his father for the insulting statement he left, but he felt more relieved- perhaps because his father was the ignorant one, and the knowledge that he did something big by doing the company a favor than spiting his father. He had done something he wanted for himself and not for someone else. Keigo knew that he matured in more ways than he ever expected.

Outside, the last leaves are blown by the first winter wind. The trees are barren of leaves to welcome a new season. Keigo felt one with those barren trees, letting go of all expectations and the pressure of wearing the heavy crown he was born with, one leaf at a time.

For the first time in years, he could finally welcome a new season in his life.

O~O~O

Shin ate dinner hurriedly and slept early when Keigo agreed to take him to the temple after New Year's Eve. His parents were busy as usual and he was left in the main manor of the Asusagawa's. So he spent the rest of his holiday in Keigo's penthouse and suggested that they spend the next day celebrating a traditional Japanese New Year- a first temple visitation. Shin has asked the maids to pack his kimono set just in case the adults would agree to his idea. He knew that his aunt Avery would agree if he begged in a cute way, and his uncle Keigo would relent once Shin and his aunt would join forces.

Of course, when he woke up, Shin was surprised when Avery emerged from the kitchen clad in her purple floral kimono. Her hair was already tied up in a neat bun and her haori was on the sofa to be picked up once they left the penthouse. Keigo was setting up the table for breakfast, already clad in his blue kimono and black hakama. They greeted him good morning and ushered him over the table.

Sometimes, Shin wished that these two were his parents. They were more involved in his life than his real parents were, understood and knew him more than his parents made an effort to. At times, he at least wished that Uncle Keigo becomes his real Uncle Keigo and not just some honorific he attaches to Keigo's name because he is the boyfriend- sort of- of his aunt. Both of them had not put a label on their relationship, and Shin has been itching to ask Keigo if he plans on marrying Avery anytime soon (the soonest as possible, please).

After breakfast, Shin put on his dark green hakama and a lighter kimono, and brought his camera along. He made sure that his hair was not as messy as when he got out of bed. The three of them headed to Keigo's car. Avery sat on the front passenger seat beside the driver, Keigo. Shin sat at the back, placing himself in between the two front seats and talking endlessly about the New Year tradition he read online, like a five year old eager to make a wish in the temple.

Keigo would have some passing comment occasionally and sometimes indulges Shin in a conversation during the car ride. Avery would laugh at some witty remark, and would scold Shin to stay put when Shin got too excited in his story. When Keigo parked the car, Shin was the first one to get out. The youngest of the three leaped out of the vehicle and closed the back door hurriedly when he saw a lot of people climbing the stairs of the temple at a snail's pace. He paused and took a photo of the people climbing the stairs, and another of some tourists reading a map. Shin was warned that the tradition he was looking forward too would not be as solemn as he wished for people would crowd and flock. Although it dampened his spirits, it was not enough to deter him from experiencing his first temple visitation, and collecting photos of said experience.

"Hurry, Auntie!" Shin called as he passed by a group of tourist, politely excusing at the elder couple when he squeezed himself in between them for a faster way to the stairs, all the while clutching at his camera securely. He ignored his aunt's yell that he should wait. They could meet at the shrine, and the three of them could buy some o-mikuji and read their respective fortune together. But right now, Shin wanted to savor the moment, feel the cold breeze of January tickle his skin, and reflect on his prayers for the coming year.

His eyes twinkled with mirth as he watched two teenage girls, probably around his age, ring the bell at the shrine, threw some coins at the well, and prayed solemnly for their heart's desire. People were lining to pray, and he wondered if he shared the same wish. He took the photo of the temple and the long line of people, and another photo of a family praying at the shrine. His eyes travelled to the tree near the temple where unfortunate people who picked a cursed fortune for the year hoped that their bad luck would be countered by their prayers. Shin sincerely wished that things would turn out well for them.

Shin's lips quirked upwards upon catching sight of his Aunt and Uncle Keigo. He sped towards them and dragged the two to the o-mikuji. "Let's see if we're lucky this year!" He exclaimed with childish glee that whatever Avery would say died down in her throat.

Once they have picked the papers, Shin let out a groan of disappointment. He showed the paper to his aunt as he pouted and whined.

Avery laughed upon reading her nephew's fortune for the year. "Quick, Shin, hang it by the tree so it would wait alongside it!" Shin dramatically ran towards the tree where other bad fortunes hang.

Keigo picked a paper with great blessing written on it. He presented it to Avery with a smug smirk. She attempted to hide her o-mikuji but Keigo's hands snatched it from her languidly. The paper had blessing written on it.

"Yes, Mr. Lucky, let's hang it for greater effect." Avery eyed the children by the tree watching their father hang their o-mikuji with amazement. The father made a grand gesture of reprimanding the bad luck and ordering it to stay beside the tree and never walk beside his children. She abruptly turned her wistful gaze away from the small family, and faced Keigo who was also watching the father and the children with a pensive look on his face.

Shin returned, reassuring himself that his bad luck won't follow him anywhere. The teenager wondered what was so eye-catching about the tree where he came from that Keigo and Avery intently kept their gaze on it.

"No" Keigo kept the two papers in his sleeve pocket. Avery raised an inquiring brow at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I'll kept it close to me. It seems that your presence intensified my luck."

The flustered face of Avery did not escape Shin's eyes even when she tried to hide it. Shin wondered how come he never saw this kind of intimacy with his parents. He always see them, embracing, kissing and holding hands in public and in private. His parents would exchange 'I love you's' and kept a constant communication with one another. Those mannerisms became so constant and part of everyday that Shin registered such as a daily routine. Watching his aunt and her significant person- it's as though he was experiencing a fairy tale- better than those he read.

The difference is that, in those fairy tales Cinderella has to be a princess for the prince should not marry a commoner; the beast needed to be human so he could live with Belle; the frog needs a princess' kiss to return to his kingdom; and true love comes from a mighty, regal, knight-in-shining armor. Two different creatures may find love, but they cannot find a place where they can peacefully live so the mermaid has to trade her tail for a pair of feet.

Avery may have been a princess before but she willfully stripped away that title from her because she hated the glittering lights that blinded her. Keigo remained in his castle, still wearing the crown he was born with and tolerating the people who are waiting for him to make a mistake. But unlike in the fairy tales, neither of them had to change what they are in order to be happy together.

Whilst Shin's mother has to work hard and earn a name for herself to be an acceptable wife to his father, Avery found someone who wouldn't mind having a partner who has lesser status. Lianne earned a lot all thanks to her hard work and perseverance and thanks to that she had to give up her time with Shin- all to be deemed a woman of remarkable character in the field of neurology. Lianne's skills and contribution to the society makes her a prominent person that anyone would deem her as worthy of being a CEO's wife. Avery, on the other hand, is merely scientist who works for big companies. The credit is given to the executives and not to her, no one would know that she developed such product unless they researched that she, in fact, has patented the formula. Her master's degree would only be praised by the people in the academe and not by most people in the society.

But when Shin watched the two, walking behind him in a comfortable pace side by side, the teenager understood that what the two have is more than the love described in fairy tales. Keigo is always proud of Avery, no matter how insignificant their society dictates she is. Keigo has no desire to make her someone of the same kind so they could live happily. He is a king, and he doesn't care if Avery would want to be part of the royalty or a commoner. Not every girl becomes a princess, and not every princess stays as one. Not every knight can break the curse, and not every prince can wake the slumbering princess.

Keigo still remained a king in his inherited kingdom, but he never asked Avery to be a princess so they could have a happy ending. Avery left her palace to pave her own path, but she never asked Keigo to forsake his name and all that he has. They were two different creatures, and yet, they found a nice place to live in.

As Shin rang the bell, he closed his eyes and wished that more than being as successful as his father, he wished to find love that is as pure and true like the one Avery and Keigo share.

O~O~O

Avery cursed her luck when she couldn't find her umbrella in her bag. The snow was falling heavily outside the Kuromawa building, and no one expected such blizzard at the latter part of January. The receptionist was entertaining a guest who was inquiring about some section she didn't hear. She headed to the couches just across the information to arrange her things. She should have brought along the big umbrella instead of the folding umbrella she usually carries with her. The folding umbrella must have been left in the subway, forgotten by its neglectful owner.

The people outside the building were fighting with the strong, gusty surface winds and the blowing snow. The small umbrellas proved to be weak in the natural adversity.

Her best shot at getting home is to wait for the snowsquall to stop. The flat screen television in the lobby seemed to be constantly working to provide guests entertainment, however, it is always in the news channel. Avery had busied herself with the games of her smartphone. Keigo's schedule is booked for the whole week to check on the hotels owned by the Atobe Enterprise. He called Avery, expecting her to be home by now. She told him of the unexpected snowsquall that started ten minutes ago, and how she is stuck in the lobby of the building. She reassured him that she's dry and warm and she would go home once the almost blizzard outside calmed down. He in turn has shared the bizarre thing that happened to his meeting with the directors of the local branch, and how he planned on organizing another meeting with the executives of the architecture firm owned by the Atobe Enterprise to formulate a plan on building a therapeutic resort somewhere in the Southeast Asia, most probably the Philippines.

Avery tried to decipher most of the economic jargons Keigo threw here and there as she watched the news on TV. The news anchor was solemnly looking at the camera, her brows knitted as the screen flashed the latest rankings of the top business names. Surprisingly, the Natsume's became this month's highest profiting business. The receptionist squealed in delight when the name of her employer came to the second place, the Minamoto Corp. A clerk on duty jumped in joy at the prospect of getting some bonus for the efficiency of their work, which resulted to high profits. Avery smiled at how the employees love her brother-in-law. Hisamoto's and the Asusagawa's grabbed the third place, and the Atobe Enterprises dropped to the fourth place.

Keigo laughed when she praised his intuition. He divulged to her the reason why his father barged in his office last year, and the reason Keigo wanted the Ishikawa's out of the company.

"Ah, the Atobe's have been our friends for a long time now," The CEO of Results Inc., a company that provides various services like labor contracting and lending services, is being interviewed live on TV. The company is owned by Ishikawa Jun, the eldest of his generation who inherited the company. His other siblings worked for the Ministry of Finance, and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. "The generation below us keeps on forgetting their roots and got fame all over their head, it seemed. We have been the highest investors of the Atobe Enterprise, it's such a shame we have drifted apart." Ishikawa's slight quirking of his lips upwards, and the subtle way he covered his lips with his hand as a show of grief betrayed his words.

She couldn't bear watching the show so she focused on Keigo instead. "Ishikawa is all over Japan, spewing lies about how you ruined the friendship your family shared." She toyed the amethyst Keigo gifted her for Christmas. The pair of earrings is not flashy, only a stone in the middle of a golden feather.

" _Let him._ " Keigo answered, not really in the mood to watch Ishikawa flaunt how he lost to the younger generation. " _He's all bark and no bite. Soon, he wouldn't want to show his face to the media._ "

"You think we should have hung our o-mikuji to intensify our luck?" Avery leaned comfortably at the couch, completely ignoring her surroundings. Keigo snorted, and she knew that had he been with her, he would have flicked her forehead to say that it was a ridiculous idea.

" _Call me when you are home._ " Keigo said in a murmur. Avery assured him, and she hung up.

Had she been attentive in her surroundings, she would find that the snowsquall has ceased and the people outside were walking in a relaxed pace. She would have also noticed that the receptionist immediately stood straight and greeted the person who emerged from the elevator with the best greeting of good evening she mustered her whole life.

"Avery," A man in his early fifties successfully gained her attention. He was dressed in a crisp suit, his stance always domineering and his eyes still sharp enough to see the slightest changes in any person. "What a surprise!" Asusagawa Taiki picked up his pace just to confirm that the daughter he hadn't seen for quite a while was standing in the same floor of the same building.

From the other side of the room, the receptionist couldn't fathom how Asusagawa-sama's secretary could breathe normally. Every hair in her body stood at its end, and she knew that it wasn't because of the chilly January evening.

Avery gripped her phone tightly, her face turning pale. Her lips opened and closed, unsure of how to return the greeting of the Asusagawa head. Taiki, a wonderful name that means a big great tree. It was a metaphor that she could always think of whenever she comes face to face with her father. He always had his hands behind him, always kept a straight posture, always clean shaven, his hair in a classic comb over, and he wore his business suits in an impossibly impeccable manner even after working for more than eight hours. She offered a polite nod, cautious and guarded. "Asusagawa-sama." She turned her gaze to the middle aged man who stood two steps behind Taiki. "Kyosuke-san." Her hazel eyes were set ablaze with a will to overcome this adversity and arrive home with her heart still intact.

"Shin was right when he said you have become thinner!" Taiki reached out his hands to cup Avery's cheek but she flinched away before he could make any contact. His mouth gaped for a couple of seconds before he let his hands fall to his sides, and regained his composure. He taught her not to turn away from a person she is faced with, it is a show of weakness.

Avery, at least, was glad that her eyes were being cooperative. She was successfully resisting her eyes from being watery, and if it was shown, then it could be because of hours facing chemical equations in a screen and checking the products of the company produces. She closed her eyes for a split second, recalling everything she learned from her father when it comes to negotiations. When she opened them, she faced him with an unreadable look. Her lips formed a thin line, neither smiling nor frowning. "Long time no see." Her lips quirked upwards, entertaining his desire for a small talk. "How have you been?"

Taiki clenched his teeth, his heart tightening at the sight of her cold, calculating, and detached. He should have been proud that she mastered the art of deception but there was a bile in his throat. "The cold weather is making my bones ache, you see. I am glad Izumi-kun is kind enough to take over the company for a while. I would have asked you to but it seems you do not want to be found."

Avery raised a brow at the statement, but she chose to ignore it. The less talk, the sooner this would end. From her peripheral vision, Kyosuke averted his gaze, hands clenching at his boss' statement. She is not interested with the company she was instructed to devout her life to, only to be thrown away when they found someone more suitable for the job. "But still you are working hard as always, Asusagawa-sama. I do hope you find time to rest as I am sure Minamoto-sama is very competent." She gave a smile at Taiki and his secretary. "I will not delay you any further. Do send my regards to madam." She turned to leave the premises, walking in a hurried pace without showing them her urgency to leave.

"Avery, wait-" Taiki caught up with her and held her shoulder. She inwardly cursed her legs. "-I have not seen you in a while. I am sure whatever meeting you have with Izumi could wait, he will not begrudge you for that."

Avery couldn't contain the anger any longer in a calm façade. Her lips trembled but she did not hesitate on peeling away her father's hand from her shoulder. "No, you don't understand, _sir_." She clenched her fist as she glowered at him. "I get off from work at exactly five in the afternoon and go to work at nine in the morning. My work area is not a spacious office nor do I prepare proposals and annual report. I answer to the Executive of the Manufacturing Plant, and not to the CEO of the company."

Taiki's eyes widened when it dawned upon him. She never ventured and applied the skills they taught her, and instead remained as a mere follower- just as what she has chosen to be. Izumi told him that she has been doing well, finding a nice job that she likes, and somehow happier. "Avery, return to the company. You can be the CEO until Shin finishes studying, you can establish a position after. You will do better there and-" He stopped midsentence when the raw emotion she displayed disappeared.

Her eyes are devoid of any emotion as she stared back at him. Then, she chuckled without any hint of amusement. "I vowed not to, even if you beg. The company can go bankrupt for all I care, you have made it clear that I am not needed anymore."

Taiki did not pursue her any further when she left the building premises. Her answer was fair. The family butler knew Avery more than Taiki did, and he admitted to himself that he failed as a father. He was more of a mentor than a father to Avery, anyway.

She grew up. Avery was no longer the child he planned to be the trusted confidante of the first candidate. She can see beyond the picture they painted for her when she was ten, and they have dressed her to be the heir. Perhaps, letting go of the company is a way for her to think of herself- one they have deprived her the moment it was decided that she be an heir.

Avery grew up. She walked away, pretending that the liquid trailing down her face were the snow that landed on her face. She inhaled the chilly winter air, hoping that it could calm her nerves. She grew up by letting go of the things that withered, just like how autumn paves way for the trees to survive the harsh winter so they bloom anew in spring. She grew up and now she controls her life, independent of the decision of the people around her. She is not interested in the company anymore, because she found that working in Kuromawa is better than facing people who are waiting for her to fail. She won't go back just because her father wanted her to. She turned her back at the family who failed her.

As she stepped in the subway, thankful for the warmth of the vehicle, she embraced herself as she leaned against the metal pole. She won't care anymore, she repeated in her mind like a prayer. She won't care anymore even when her father seemed to neglect his own health, his pristine suit more loose the last time she saw him on TV. She won't care anymore even when her father's age seemed to be catching up with his appearance, even when he covered his labored breathing and how his wrinkles appeared when he genuinely lit up upon seeing her. She won't care anymore, she said aloud as she faked a sneeze to wipe her tears because the image of her father's graying hairs and deteriorating posture he failed to cover up flashed in her mind. She won't care anymore, Avery said aloud hoping that she would believe it sooner.

No matter how great a tree is, it will, as all life forms in this world, eventually wither.

O~O~O

The cherry blossoms viewing came later that year. Junko was fortunate that she was assigned in the Japan Base of UN that month as she missed the lovely pink petals of the cherry blossoms fluttering around. The UN has organized an event, sponsored by the most of the prominent businessmen in Japan. The program will last for three days, offering free check-ups and medical missions to the elderly.

Junko just finished her shift, and she stayed by the bench of the medical station to rest for a bit. The sponsors sent representatives, and some pharmaceuticals cooperated to showcase their products. The Atobe's owned the location of said mission- Keigo's new line of business involves converting abandoned sites into recreational spas for the elderly, and mobile clinics. A lot of pharmaceuticals are investing in this new business despite Ishikawa's not so subtle defamation in the media. The sound of the show presented in the television was reduced to a white noise as Junko closed her eyes and let nature's sound lull her to sleep.

Someone was tapping her shoulder to wake her. Junko slowly opened her eyes, and wondered why Hanazawa, a paramedic, was grinning from ear to ear. She could hear praises and comments being shared by the other paramedics in another cubicle.

"He's so young! He looks more handsome in personal." One of the nurses passing by smiled dreamily upon glimpsing Atobe Keigo's face when he passed by. The event organizers from the UN welcomed him and led him to a tent where the event is overseen.

"Ne, I heard he hasn't married yet. Do you think he likes hardworking women?" Another remarked, hiding her mouth behind a hand to cover the gossip.

"If I could marry him, I wouldn't work forever!" A male paramedic mused aloud that brought a smile in Junko's sleepy face.

"He doesn't swing that way, Morinosuke." Junko informed the group. The three were suddenly aware of her presence, and they greeted her a good morning. She gathered her hair and tied it in a messy bun, getting ready to cover the outgoing doctors after her two-hour nap. "You deserve someone who is not a workaholic." She pinched Morinosuke's nose playfully. She pointed at the two nurses, scowling at them. "You have a demanding work. I'm sure you and Atobe-san would just fight and break it off after having trouble in spending time with each other."

Hanazawa wrapped an arm around Junko's neck, pulled her closer to him, and ruffled her hair. "She's saying he's out of your league." Junko's cries of protest was ignored when Keigo emerged from the tent, smiling dazzlingly at the sky as he spoke to the person on the other end.

"Wah! He's more handsome when he smiles!" Morinosuke sighed dreamily, clasping his hands together. The two nurses agreed.

Junko pulled away from Hanazawa, punching his shoulder lightly for her disheveled hair. She ignored the dreamy sighs of the three in favor of tying her hair. Her stomach groaned, in dire need of food.

"Someone's approaching him!" Hanazawa sprung up from his seat and joined the three in stalking Atobe Keigo. They watched as a woman with long black hair, wearing a blue chiffon blouse and a pair of black jeans approached Keigo, panting from all the running it seemed. A thin sheen of sweat covered her forehead, some petals landing on her hair she didn't mind in favor of slapping Keigo's shoulder.

The three gasped at the scene. When he arrived, Ishikawa Mari offered a hand to her. She is a governor of the district, and as such she was expected to attend this event. Mari is the wife of Ishikawa Jun, the one who constantly appears in the media to showcase Senses' new investments and partners all the while adding some insult to Keigo's name. Keigo regarded her coolly, before turning to the UN Representatives and following their lead. Ishikawa Mari scowled as she pulled her untouched hand back to her side, and followed the arrogant Keigo.

This girl, however, can go as far as inflict harm to the Ice King. Hanazawa remembered her as the girl from the Kuromawa Manufacturing Inc. Last month, they released a new beverage that is advisable for the senior citizens to drink. They have distributed the products to the elderly who arrived, and even to the staff present.

Keigo removed the stray petals that landed on her hair, and ran a hand through her locks tenderly. She knelt on one knee, and fixed the laces of her sandals. The other UN Representatives, and some company executives (Avery's father included) went out of the tent and greeted Keigo, asking him to join them for lunch. Two of the representatives are American who can speak Japanese fluently.

"Do you have some plans, Mr. Atobe?" One of the UN Representatives asked in Japanese. She eyed the girl who dusted her pants after she got up. Avery gave the crowd a polite nod, hands clenching in fist quite uncomfortable with the attention the group were giving her.

Keigo glanced at Avery, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his side. He smirked at the group. Most of the men and women were gasping in surprise at the sudden display, and Avery stiffened not because of his touch but because of the eyes directed at her. "Ore-sama has to decline, Doctor Gertrude." Keigo smugly smirked at them as he presented Avery. "This is Asusagawa Avery, my girlfriend. Ore-sama wishes to spend some time with her." He gave them a polite nod and left with Avery.

Taiki watched the retreating figure of the two youngsters, lips lightly quirking upwards at the sight. He regretted a lot of things when it comes to decisions regarding his personal life after spending time alone in the manor, learning more from the staff about his daughters the things that he should have known.

Junko's eyes shined with mirth at how abrupt Avery's face drained color at the proclamation. The nurses sighed in defeat, and envied the girl Keigo dragged with him.

"Chief Executive?" Kyosuke stared at the empty space his boss was fondly staring at. "Madame will throw a fit if you miss your meds." He informed his employer, quite frightened by the wrath of the woman who took over when Taiki's body betrayed his will.

"I am not the Chief Executive anymore, Kyosuke-kun." Taiki laughed as he walked ahead of his secretary and headed to the agreed place where they will eat lunch. "I am just the External Vice-President, please remember that."

Kyosuke followed his boss without questions.

When Keigo and Avery returned after they have a sumptuous lunch, more patients arrived, and the stations busy with medics running here and there. The staff were adding more chairs in the waiting area while the others assist the patients. People around the world would surely benefit from this project- not just the elderly, but the mobile clinics Keigo launched.

The people around them are busy with their work, and Avery took this chance to walk closer to Keigo, surprising him when she abruptly wrapped her arms around his waist. "You seem happy. Did you like the food that much?" Keigo rested his arm on her shoulder.

Avery leaned her head against his chest, warmth radiating from her stomach to her whole body at the memory. "That too." She removed her hands and peeled his arm from her shoulder. She wanted to hold his hand instead and twine her fingers with his. "It really made me happy." Keigo turned to her, raising a brow at her revelation. "Girlfriend. My girlfriend. Avery, my girlfriend." She beamed brightly. The light radiating from the sun danced in her hazel eyes, tickled her cheeks, and gave her face a radiant glow.

Keigo rolled his eyes, his hand tightening his hold on hers. "Do not get a big head now, Avery." He teased, pinching her nose with his free hand. She pouted, nose wrinkling in irritation. They continued walking along the path, Avery insisting that she safely deliver Keigo to the main tent before leaving to go check on the supplies.

Keigo and Avery remained radiant the whole day.

Junko washed her face and returned to her station after lunch, examining a man in his eighties. At work, she is a different person. People outside her work would think twice that she is a medical doctor when they don't see her wearing her white coat. The lives of countless people depend on her performance. Later, she would call Yushi and send him a stolen photo of Avery and Keigo hands intertwined as they walked underneath the cherry blossoms lined path leading to the largest tent in the area.

O~O~O

Keigo was in Abu Dhabi for June. The businesses they owned are doing better, the stocks rising by 10%. The last of his meeting ended, and the potential partners invited him for dinner. The end of said dinner also concluded a new addition to the Atobe enterprise, and the local businessmen were more than happy to merge with him. The night in the desert is more bearable than the day, and he took this chance sightseeing.

He removed his blue coat and folded his sleeves as he strolled around the shopping district. He entered the shop of the reputed jewelry brand, and went out with a satisfied smirk on his face. He explored the other areas and bought local sweets, trinkets, and anything that took his interest.

It was nice walking under the sky without having an umbrella to protect oneself from the rain. He always wondered why Avery loved such gloomy weather.

When he returned to his hotel, he opened his phone to check for messages. _Twenty-five missed calls. Five voice messages._ He opened the first voice message that came from Arakawa.

" _Sir, we have good news when you return!"_ Keigo chuckled at the uncontained happiness his secretary's voice held. Whatever it was, it would probably be about their stocks increasing.

The second voice message came from Avery. _"We should have hung the o-mikujis, I swear! Perhaps you would have become some sort of god by the end of the year. Go check the local news, god Keigo you should have been here."_

Another came from Arakawa. Keigo listened to it for it might be important. _"Sir, you might want to reschedule your flight. The media knows you'll arrive at the airport in the afternoon, and they have been scheduling appointments to interview you- of course we said that your schedule is full. Uh, you might want to check the news too."_

The fourth came from Avery. Keigo listened to it, expecting some reminder that he should eat or sleep. _"You prick, answer your phone! Your appointments should have ended two hours ago, and you need to know this."_ Trust Avery to be angry not because he missed her calls but because she was itching to deliver important news. " _All right, spoiler alert!"_ She grew impatient and restless when he did not respond it seems. " _The government filed a case against the Ishikawa's, not just the politician Ishikawas but also Ishikawa Jun and Senses' company executives for embezzlement and other heinous crimes. Their accounts were frozen, and some business they have invested dropped in the market. Turns out their contracting business is some human trafficking scheme. The government was able to save some people that were deployed in war-torn countries, and they were willing to testify against Ishikawa."_ Keigo didn't know what Ishikawa schemed, but he merely traced the cause of some missing funds to Ishikawa Jun. It was a blessing in disguise, indeed.

The fifth voice message came from the least person he expected. He opened it, thinking that his father might give him some additional work. The record remained silent except for the sound of the grandfather clock his father kept in his office and the shuffling of papers. When Keigo was about to end it, his father's voice cut in. _"Good job, Keigo. You did well."_

Keigo's mouth hung agape, gaze fixed on the screen in disbelief. He played the record again just to confirm if he heard it right. He played it the third time, and the fourth. Then he laughed. "Be awed by my prowess." He smirked smugly as he placed his phone on the bedside table.

The next day, Arakawa worried that his boss would be attacked by the media at the airport. Keigo called him and informed him that he arrived at the airport, and Arakawa clutched at his chest, hands sweating as he struggled to breathe. " _Sir, please wait for the driver and the security to arrive at the airport for your safety-_ "

Keigo smirked, understanding why Yushi could easily extort Keigo's schedule from his secretary. He entered the vehicle waiting for him, and nodded at the local driver to go. "Ore-sama is in the car, Arakawa. Ore-sama shall arrive in Japan tomorrow evening. You can take the day off, and relax. Ore-sama expects that you will be in the office on Monday." He never told him which airport he landed, and perhaps he may have overworked his secretary for quite some time. Keigo rested his eyes after sending a message of his whereabouts to Avery.

The trip from the airport to the Atobe manor in England took two hours. The gates automatically opened, to let the car enter. When Keigo entered the manor, the maids lined up to welcome the young master. Naomi stood at the foot of the stairs, poise and elegance radiating from her. Keigo's insight is sharp enough to see the hurried breathing of his mother, and her flushed cheeks. She might have ran from her study upon hearing the news that her son has arrived.

Keigo approached her haughtily. He kissed the back of her hand, and looked at her in the eyes. "Mother."

Naomi, for a moment, saw an image of his son years ago when he wore the gingerbread slacks and the tawny blazer- the standard uniform of Hyotei Gakuen where his cobalt eyes (as cold as they may be) held a lot of aspiration and hope for the people. Keigo seemed more radiant these days, even when another argument between him and his father took place a few months prior. Naomi let Keigo lead her to the car, quite surprised that he invited Akihiko to have lunch in their (used to be) favorite restaurant downtown.

Naomi glanced at the empty seat in their table. Akihiko was fifteen minutes late, and Keigo was becoming impatient- if the tapping of his fingers on the table had any other indication. She hoped that Akihiko's pride wouldn't further the distance between them. In an attempt to lighten the atmosphere (it was rare for Keigo to visit without any reason, after all), she opened the menu and pretended to wonder what she would have for lunch. "You order too, Keigo. Their new bestseller is the lamb roast-"

The panel of their private podium opened. Both mother and son turned to the newcomer that was escorted by the waiter. They didn't bother hiding their surprise at Akihiko's arrival. The Atobe head cleared his throat, made his way to the table, and sat. "The traffic is becoming unbearable these days. I apologize for my tardiness."

Keigo simply reached for the menu, and studied the dishes carefully. "Mother has recommended the roasted lamb prior to your arrival. Perhaps you would want to try that, father."

Akihiko wondered if Keigo remembered that he favored lamb dishes or perhaps, Naomi had remarked about the dish that Keigo recommended it. He closed the menu, and relaxed in his seat. "All right. Roasted lamb it is, and Pinot Noir."

Naomi ordered her usual dish, and Keigo picked the steak. Lunch was shared without any conversation after. Naomi hid a smile behind her glass of juice, her eyes darting from Keigo and Akihiko. A normal meal was shared, no uncomfortable silence, no subtle insults directed at the other, and no technical conversations.

After the first successful meal in what seemed like forever, Akihiko and Naomi sent Keigo off to Japan. Naomi kissed her son's cheek while Akihiko and Keigo merely nodded at each other.

As Naomi watched her husband sleeping, she let a smile graze her face finally at ease with the knowledge that Keigo does not hate them anymore.

O~O~O

Avery stepped into the Asusagawa manor for the first time after what felt like a decade. The interior remained the same, with the carpeted floor, the marble staircase, the shining chandelier on top, and-

Oh, Avery thought when her eyes caught sight of the portrait beneath the chandelier, they changed the portrait.

The portrait before had the picture of her father, in his prime years with unyielding eyes enough to intimidate the observer, sitting at the middle like a king on his throne; her mother, all poise and elegance, was standing beside her father, a hand atop Taiko's shoulder while the other on Avery's shoulder; Lianne, smiling at the camera as if telling the observer she knows something others didn't, was standing on the other side of Taiko; and little Avery standing in front of her mother, barely reaching her chest, staring at the camera with her lips slightly quirking upwards because for once, all of them are present for Christmas.

The portrait being displayed had a picture of Shin sitting in between Taiki and Izumi on the sofa while her mother and Lianne who held her newborn baby girl stood behind the sofa.

Shin was eight when the picture was taken. He linked his arms with his father and grandfather as he gleefully smiled at the camera. He wore a frost short suit that matches the formal suit of his father and grandfather.

Izumi's lips quirked upwards, slightly bending towards his son as he smiled at the camera. As always, he allowed Shin to do whatever the latter wants, rules be damned.

Taiki sat properly beside Shin, some streaks of gray hair already noticeable. But he was smiling at the camera, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes more prominent at that expression he held. The line is secured and their kingdom will crumble, that much he was sure.

Her mother, Amber, slightly hunched while she stood. An arm laid on Lianne's shoulders, leaning slightly to her first born daughter. Age seemed to catch up on her as well, her once smooth hands now wrinkled. The night before the photoshoot may have been a long one for her concealer failed to cover the dark bags under her eyes.

Lianne held the baby, Miya, who was pouting at the camera. She was glowing with joy and pride, presenting another one of the new generation that will continue the family line.

They look happy. Avery wondered if they even felt her absence, or if they even felt incomplete. She wondered if she has the right yearn to be part of the family portrait. But it would only tarnish the picture, she wryly noted.

When Kurosawa welcomed her, Avery hurled herself at the man, engulfing him in a bear hug. The thought of her lack of participation in the seemingly happy family had been pushed at the back of her mind. Kurosawa caught her in time, heart leaping with joy when the girl he watched over for a couple of years finally returned. "It has been a while, my lady. Welcome back." The old butler knew better than to call this manor a home. He, in a lot of ways, was the guardian of the girl now a woman- a fine woman at that.

They pulled away from each other, and Avery waited for the older man to guide her. She found herself in her father's room, watching a group of cardiologist examine Taiki's vitals. Kurosawa told her that most of the procedures are just being performed because the madam was paranoid, but her father is already fine. Her mother did not call her to tell her that her father had a heart attack a week ago. Her sister did not inform her either.

She has to know it from Shin, of course. The bitterness came before she even thought of coming over.

She sat near the bed after the doctors informed her of Taiki's condition and the post-operation treatment he needed to get.

Kurosawa closed the door, making sure not to make any sounds that would disrupt the peace of the room.

"I've heard from Izumi that you were promoted." Taiki turned to sit up, and Avery jumped from her seat to help him. She placed a pillow behind him so his back won't hurt and she spread the blanket. "You have been doing great, even formulating a new nutritional drink for the company." There was a smile on her father's face.

Avery meekly nodded. She wondered what he expected out of this. "Is there anything you need?" She turned to the door, ready to carry out whatever the older man asks of her.

"You care too much for other people, but always unsure of yourself." Avery abruptly turned to Taiki, fists clenching at the choice of conversation. "You have a creative mind but a weak heart for business, Avery."

Avery stared at anything other than her father. "It's better for you to rest-"

"No, I need to tell you this." Taiki knows his limit, and he has perfectly recovered. "I saw how shrewd you are when it comes to the things that we taught, but you care too much. Once you have chosen a person, you would sacrifice a lot for them and that kind of heart won't last long in the kind of job we decided for you." He witnessed how Avery stood up for her friend's sister at the expense of her reputation. Having the company is a sure way to have a stable future, and she wants her nephew to live a comfortable life even when it left her confused and lost. "I gambled on you because you have the talent."

He had always seen how she would put a confident smirk on her face when negotiating and fishing potential business partners when she was training under him. When she thought that no one was looking, the mask melts away- the smirk rapidly dropping to a frown, her head hanging low, and her eyes dimming. She cannot step forward nor could she step back. She had let other people dictate her dreams and wants, and when they chose another- she is but a follower who lost a leader. "But you always succumb to people's desires once you have seen how you've hurt them."

"It's too late for that now, father." Avery muttered under her breath. Her back hunched in defeat as she released a sigh.

"Do you hate us, Avery?" Taiki asked. The question caught her off guard. She turned to him in confusion, mouth hanging agape. _Us_ \- the family.

Avery bit her lip, the silence filling the room for a couple of seconds. Taiki patiently waited, noting the differences in her. She had frown pale, probably due to working long hours in the laboratory, the bags she carries around under her eyes became bigger and darker. "I do." She answered honestly.

Taiki chuckled. "That is understandable." The orange duvet covering the lower half of his body was arranged just right by Avery. The pillow she chose to place behind him also suited his back. When Shin was a toddler, Taiki had the chance to see this motherly side of Avery. She had slept in a very uncomfortable position beside the child's bed, her notes scattered on the floor while Shin remained tucked in his bed, sleeping peacefully. She hates them, and yet her actions spoke otherwise. "Will you return?" He asked shamelessly.

"That depends on you." She rose from her seat, and crossed the room to adjust the temperature. She slid the curtains to allow natural light inside.

"What if I ask that you to manage the company until Shin can properly take over?" Taiki gave a tempting offer, surely someone who is almost banished from the family would take. Of course, he knew her more than she gives him credit. But still, he gambled. He gambled even when this may have been another slap in the face for Avery. He gambled even when this may have been another reminder for her that she is only good as a temporary replacement until there is someone they favored to take over.

"I won't take it." Avery answered without any hesitation. She never thought she was needed by the company in the first place. She expected that her father had hopes for her when she was a naïve child who yearned for his approval.

"You are most fitted to carry out the tasks. If not you, then, I'm sure there are others there." She found Taiki's alarm clock and set different times each day for it to set off if only to distract her from thinking of the implications of her father's words.

Taiki noted that the time was set for him to take the medicine. She borrowed his phone just to remind his secretary of the new set of medicines prescribed and the time he should take it.

"I never really thought that you can make it anywhere outside the company." Taiki confessed while Avery refilled the pill organizer, and added the new tablets recently bought. "You always follow."

She remained still as she glanced at her father. He supported her college education, and when she rejected any job offers coming from the science division of the Asusagawa Corp, the gap grew. Her mother and Lianne joined the fray. Her other relatives called her an ungrateful child, as if complying with their parental obligations meant that she too is obliged to follow their decisions.

Yet she moved on, her rage fueled her to continue with whatever she started. She took offers of food companies after she graduated. She took up her masters when she was given a scholarship grant by her employers who were genuinely impressed with her undergraduate thesis. The dean of her undergraduate asked her to teach part-time because they lacked one who is qualified. The added salary would help her with the expenses, so she accepted the job reluctantly. The first year of masters was tough. She had to prepare lectures for first year students as she worked in the laboratory for eight hours finding ways to improve a product, all the while maintaining a cut-off grade so her scholarship grant won't discontinue. The workload helped her shrug aside the reality of her situation.

"I almost did not." Avery continued filling the pill organizer which has three rows and seven columns, perfect for the time and the days that was prescribed. "But it's better than not trying."

Taiki dismissed her after three hours, claiming that he wants to rest. She obliged, quietly walking towards the door without any goodbyes or even some acknowledgement. "How can I convince you to go back to the company?" She stopped at the threshold upon hearing Taiki's words.

Avery stood by the threshold for a couple of seconds before she walked away from her father's room, closing the door soundlessly.

Taiki closed his eyes, and let his duvet warm his body. The manor is too big for a family of four, and bigger for a father who lost a daughter. Business is gaining and losing. This loss, however, seemed too great to move forward.

O~O~O

Avery reached a park, a block away from the train station, and sat on the bench. Keigo is still at work during this time, but her fingers hovered the call button. She tapped it, and waited. Her hair covered a part of her face while she listened to the ringing of her phone. He answered immediately. "Are you busy?"

Keigo placed his pen on the table, and turned his chair to the window where he is given the view of the busy streets. _"Not really. Just signing some documents for approval. Is there something wrong_?"

Avery covered her mouth to stifle the sob that escaped her throat. Of course, Keigo heard. "I went to the manor today." She sniffled, letting the tears flow as the image of her bed-ridden father flashed in her mind. "He's sick, Keigo. His needs maintenance meds, and he can't be too stressed. We talked. A part of him wants me to go back and manage the company until Shin could take over." She chuckled humorlessly, bile rising at her throat when she couldn't help but think how her worth is just temporary. "I rejected it, of course. I will never return there."

Keigo heard the breeze, and the slight rustling of the leaves. Her sniffles was overpowered by the sound of the train passing by. He closed the documents that he needed to sign, and rose from his chair. He placed them in his suitcase, and left the office. He placed her on loud speaker as he tracked her location. " _Stay at the park. Ore-sama shall meet you there._ "

"Now?!" She almost shouted in surprise. "How'd you know I'm at the park?"

Keigo laughed in response before hanging up. Arakawa gasped in surprise when Keigo said his goodbye before the latter took the lift to the basement where he parked his car. The secretary glanced at the clock, and found that it was only five in the afternoon.

At the park, Avery stared at her phone in disbelief, before laughing at the faint reflection the screen mirrored. She wiped her tears, and her nose. She couldn't be bothered by her puffy eyes and her clogged nose.

She hugged herself from the cold wind.

He saw her in the park that afternoon, sitting on the bench as she waited for him. He sat beside her quietly.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, intertwined her fingers with his. "I'm sorry for troubling you." She whispered.

"No." Keigo tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you thinking?"

Avery told him of the new family portrait where everyone seemed so happy. She's not included in it. Her eyes felt heavy, and her heart heavier when she told him of her father who wanted her back to the company, and how he expected her to fail outside the family trade. "Perhaps, I am failing in life. I can't afford to fund my own post-graduate without scholarships, and I have to rely on the head researchers for instructions. It took me years to be promoted, and when I got that, it was because I am working under my brother-in-law."

Keigo heard her chuckle humorlessly, so he pulled her closer to him and embraced her. "Do not!" He admonished her. His voice might have been louder than intended for he felt her squirm in his hold. "It is about time that you stop thinking of how your decisions affect other people, and that includes me."

Avery looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You're not… not other people me." She muttered shakily.

Keigo found that she could make his heart race and give him a reason to smile about in the worst times. She had yet shown her care for the people around her, all the while hating herself for the things that is her right to decide. "Then you should understand that it is about time to stop being sorry for things you lack when they ask for too much."

She buried her face in his chest, and closed her eyes. He smelled like cedar and wintergreen, the blend placed in the diffuser of his office.

"You should focus more on the things you want to do." Keigo held her firmly, and she nodded.

O~O~O

That morning, Avery announced that she would visit the manor again after work, to check on her father.

He crossed his arms at her declaration, a frown adorning his face. He couldn't believe what he heard. After she cried buckets of tears the day before, and after he gave an advice on focusing more on things she wants, she would just casually declare such outrageous thing. "Yes, such a valiant act because you are capable of caring a difficult man, Avery." He rolled his eyes, as he forcefully opened the front door. "Never mind that you dislike going to that horrible manor you never considered home."

She placed her bag on the floor, and stopped in front of Keigo. She cupped his cheeks, and turned his face to hers. His eyes narrowed at her, and she could understand the reason of his disapproval. "I want to see him get better, Keigo. We can't deny the fact that he's still my father and I don't want to see him suffer." She bit her lower lip as she bashfully looked away from his gaze. "It would bother me to no end."

She doesn't need his permission to do anything she wanted, and yet her pleading eyes wanted his approval. Keigo loved her more when she made it clear that she wanted him to understand her more. He relented, albeit reluctantly.

It has been hours since then.

Keigo listened to the young intern who presented a midyear report in front of the board. His phone lay on the table, beside the documents he should be studying very closely. The young intern was sweating buckets under the scrutinizing gaze of Atobe Keigo. He wiped the side of his forehead as he tried not to stutter in front of the important people of the company.

Keigo's index finger tapped on the table, checking his phone for any calls every five minutes. The report was unbearably slow, and the intern was starting to get on his nerves. Everyone in the meeting room knows the economic situation of the first quarter, and the company raised their profits by ten percent. Keigo knows them already. The tapping of his index finger increased in pace.

He decided to keep his phone in his pocket. The temptation of just calling her would be more irresistible when the phone is within view.

Some of the inquisitive board members noticed the young Atobe's unusual irritation. He usually maintains a professional attitude in the workplace, so it is odd that he would display impatience openly.

Keigo's smartwatch- one that seemed so uncharacteristic of him to have- lit up, notifying its owner of a message he received. He fished out his phone to read the message. A smirk grazed upon his lips as he placed the phone on the table.

The young intern noticed that Keigo's mood became brighter.

(But that didn't mean he was merciful at the evaluation)

He got home, and ordered dinner for two people. He ate the half of his portion, and stored the unfinished portion, and Avery's in the refrigerator. He had finished most of the work due so that left him with nothing to do at night. The television's audio turned to a white noise. Keigo's mind raced around a lot of things as he drank to get sleep.

It didn't work, of course. He was still not feeling sleepy at ten in the evening. He heard the front door open that made him get up from the sofa to greet the newcomer.

The greeting was supposed to come from him in a form of a kiss on the forehead. To his surprise, Avery launched herself towards him. He caught her on time, and balanced himself so they won't fall on the hard on the carpeted floor.

. O~O~O

Kurosawa noticed that Avery keeps on avoiding the portrait every time she visits the manor. His master has been recovering well, and he seems to be delighted nowadays.

Taiki would look forward to dinner. His granddaughter visits him in the afternoon for their siesta, and they would wake up at four in the afternoon and spend time in the garden for tea. Shin arrives at six in the evening, and he would find his grandfather carrying his sister in a piggyback ride.

Avery would arrive just a few minutes after Shin. Miya would run to her and present the newest wreath she made for her grandfather.

Both aunt and niece would go to the kitchen. Avery checks the food of her father, just to make sure that his meal is balanced. Shin would follow them there after changing his clothes. He and Miya help the staff carry food to the master's table.

The staff has set a little dining table, enough for four persons in the master's bedroom.

Taiki is already sitting when they arrive. He frowned in disapproval the first time he saw his grandchildren carrying plates to be served. Before he could open his mouth to scold some of the maids, Avery arrived and praised Miya for her assertiveness. She ruffled Miya's blonde hair lovingly while her other hand held Taiko's plate. She also praised Shin's example.

On the second day of watching his grandchildren help the staff with their work (just preparing for dinner), Taiki was filled with overwhelming joy at the sight of the two children thanking the staff before they were dismissed.

Avery was beaming at her niece who ran towards her. She carried Miya and allowed her to stand on her designated seat. "Such a polite child. Who taught you those manners?"

Miya grinned as she hooked an arm on her brother's. "Nii-san did!" She pulled her arm, and made a circle with her arms in the air. "Along with other things."

Shin blushed as he looked down.

"That is great of you, Shin." Taiki's voice was gentle and warm. As if spring was there to melt away the snow.

Miya was curiously looking at her brother with big blue eyes. It was the first time she saw him flustered and uncomfortable.

Shin's face became a darker hue of red. "It- It is nothing, grandpa." He grasped his fork tightly. "Miya is a curious little girl, so I try to give her answers to things I know." He beamed at Miya so she wouldn't think anything was wrong.

Miya beamed back. Beside her, Avery was mashing some potatoes in her plate.

"Miya, say 'ah'" Avery held the spoon and fed Miya.

The first time she did, Taiki offered to call for a maid. Taiki had known that she used to feed Shin too. To his surprise, she refused. It's not like this was strange. Avery's nannies fed her when she was a toddler. But her response made Taiki ponder about how their family, as normal as it is for the upper crust, is not really normal at all.

"What kind of aunt am I if I can't even feed my niece?" Avery muttered, eyes looking at her father wistfully. She plastered another smile in her face when she faced her niece, feeding Miya another spoonful of potatoes and carrots.

Her question rang in his head even after dinner as if she shouted it to him. Shin had a wistful smile on his face when he heard Avery's response.

Since when did it become normal to miss a child's birthday and compensate by giving an expensive present with a card of apologies and excuses? Since when did it become normal to impose standards children should meet to warrant a worth in their schedule? Since when did it become normal to train a child as a sommelier and expect her to run a company? Since when did it become normal to name a child barely six years of age as the heir, and throw aside the daughter when she was not needed?

Since when did it become normal to leave a child in the care of hired strangers? Since when did it become normal not to know the child love photography? Since when did it become normal for parents to miss even Christmas and New Year because they are busy at work, and leave the child presents?

Since when did it become normal to ask one's wife to prioritize the company and leave the sick husband at home in the care of strangers? But, Taiki mused, Avery is not a stranger. She is his daughter who came back so he wouldn't feel alone in a large manor. She came back to check on her nephew and niece so Taiki would focus more on recovering. She came back and brought warmth in this large master's bedroom. She came back and gave him more memories of this room in two weeks than the years of owning the manor. She came back and opened the door for Miya, and Taiki spend his days watching the little girl grow fast. She came back, and Shin followed. Taiki gets to appreciate every photos Shin took, and he even gave the latter some advice (one he asked from some of his friends who are in the media industry) on improving his work.

Avery came back even when they didn't after promising her that they will spend Christmas together. She came back even when they only gave her excuses for their absence when she was sick. She came back even when the portrait made it clear she is not part of the family anymore.

As Taiki looked at the three- his daughter and his grandchildren- his grip on his glass tightened.

It seemed he was too busy to realize that there are things that he should not have gambled.

O~O~O

After dinner, Shin went back to his room to study. Taiki insisted that he go with Avery to tuck Miya to sleep. It was only eight in the evening when both father and daughter descended the stairs. They reached the grand staircase leading to the porch. The manor is divided on the second floor, and they meet at the central landing where another linear stairs lead to the first floor. The wall on the central landing is where the portrait is posted for the guests to see the owner of the house.

Taiki saw her avoiding the portrait when he led her to the front door. He found himself avoiding her face whenever they pass by the central landing.

Miya once asked for the reason Avery was not in the portrait. No one answered her question.

Avery gave him a polite nod before she opened the door.

"Avery, can you free at least one night every week for dinner once I recover?" Taiki asked reluctantly. His heart clenched at the sight of her surprised expression. "You can invite Keigo-kun if you want." He walked toward her, and it relieved him that she did not flinch when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will miss you. Miya, Shin, and I."

Taiki turned to the portrait. The chandelier reflected light from the glass frame. At that instant, he saw a bit of Avery's reflection in the space just beside Lianne, where she should have been standing in that portrait had they invited her. "We should also take a new portrait this Christmas. Keigo-kun can also celebrate it with us here."

Avery's eyes widened. It took her a while to get the implication of the words. Her grip on the doorknob got tighter.

Taiki looked expectantly at her while patiently waiting for her answer.

For a long time, her eyes could only be blinded by the bright light she was forced to live with. She cannot breathe with ease, not because of any disease. When she stepped out of the manor, the cold breeze outside blew. The angel on top of the fountain continued to supply the water to the koi fishes. The last of the leaves in the birch trees fell on the water, forming ripples in their wake.

It was the first time that she could breathe with ease.

O~O~O

When Avery arrived in the penthouse, she hurled herself at Keigo. Keigo pulled away from her, scoffing at the rash and reckless action. His widened at the sight of her tear streaked face with a ridiculous grin on her lips. He cupped her cheeks, pulling her closer to him as he bent slightly so his eyes could level with hers.

Avery sniffed, her hands holding Keigo's warmer hands on her cheeks. His thumbs wiped away the tears gently. She felt lighter on her chest.

"I think, we're going to be okay."

O~O~O

Marui finally got some free time after producing a new movie that will be premiered two months from then. Kuromawa was just a few blocks from his apartment building, so he decided to surprise Avery that noon. He entered the lobby, and approached the receptionist.

"Asusagawa-san gave her explicit orders not to disturb her today, sir." The young girl informed the persistent visitor.

Marui's eyes narrowed as he studied the girl the company hired to be stationed at the front desk. "Come on, it's already noon! She shouldn't be cooped up inside the laboratory for hours without nourishment!" He whined, leaning slightly towards the receptionist. "Call her, and tell her to get some fresh air or I'll tell the HR that you told guests that the company is a slave driver." He resorted to threats, which seemed to work.

The receptionist flushed as she dialed the office of the person the red head was asking for. She apologized when said person picked up the phone, and stuttered the purpose of the call.

Marui swiped the receiver from the receptionist's hand. "Hey, Avery. Get some lunch, your-" Marui thought for a second before he shrugged. "-Whatever it is you are currently working at will not run away."

A few moments later, Avery arrived at the lobby. She apologized to the blushing receptionist and scolded Marui in her behalf who was not repentant at all despite saying he was sorry.

They decided to dine in a quaint restaurant nearby. The two friends catch up with each other, sharing stories about work, and what interesting things happened to them recently.

Avery talked about her new project that she wanted to give up on. She is currently finding ways on how to make an instant juice out of spinach, beet leaves, and green papaya. Marui wanted to vomit at the thought of drinking the mixture. He couldn't help but compare it to Inui juice.

She used her left hand to throw the hot towel to him. "For breastfeeding mothers, Bunta!" She clarified indignantly.

Marui caught the towel with ease, and threw it back at her. For a moment, he caught sight of a rose gold band on her left hand when she shielded her face from the object he hurled at her. He immediately caught her arm that she used to block the towel he threw. "Whoa! Is this an engagement ring?" He stood from his seat to get a better look.

The damp towel hit her forehead, much to her chagrin.

The ring is a mix of vintage and modern design. Whoever gave it to her must have hired a renowned jeweler. It features a unique twisting and flowing split shank, paved with round pink diamonds through the band. The strands meet and wrapped around a round cut gem that resembled the color of the maple leaves under the sunlight, probably a padparascha gem. Marui gasped as he tried to appraise the value of the ring. He once covered an interview with the local jewelers and their unique designs. He learned of the precious rare stones and he couldn't forget them. "This costs thousands of Euros, Ave! How much is this exactly?" He exclaimed, gaping at the ring.

Avery frowned. "I don't know!" She pulled her hand away from him. "I'm afraid to ask. I might not afford it." Her face turned a darker shade of red.

"Who gave it to you?" Marui asked, sitting down.

Avery blinked twice. "Keigo did." She turned away from him, ready for the teasing remarks.

He stared at her for a long time, mouth opening and closing, unsure of how to feel about it.

When Marui met Niou a week after, the former mentioned the ring and Avery's engagement.

The silver haired engineer nodded calmly. "Yeah, Avery was asking me three months ago if she should give him an engagement ring if that is the proper way. You know, like exchange gifts." His lips quirked upwards at the memory.

Marui spat the white wine he sipped. "What?! This has been for months?" The red head exclaimed, eyes widening at the news. "She and Atobe? You know, with a ring?" He reached for his phone, contemplating on calling Avery who did not even tell him about this life changing event. Some friend. "How? Did Atobe get on his knee and asked her? Was there a candlelight setting where everyone except me is invited? Did the media know of this?"

Marui opened his internet browser to search for the news but the result given were only of articles involving the speculations of Atobe Keigo's potential partners, the latest issue with the Ishikawa's, and his past sightings with some girl in a party.

Niou raised a brow at Marui, quite interested with how he responded with the surprising news. No one knew about the proposal except the direct parties involved. He doubted that their parents knew about it as he witnessed Avery's falling out with the Asusagawa's. As for Keigo, Niou put two and two together for the past years he had been working under the Construction firm that is affiliated with the Atobe Enterprise.

There were rumors speculating around, but Niou knew better than to listen to those. There were some hints though in between Avery's panicked voice and hurried stuttering when she asked if she needed to give some sort of ring in response.

" _Keigo, well he did casually asked me over dinner when I was pigging out on rice and fish. It's quite expensive- ring I mean and not the fish. The way he asked me is not even a question but a statement-"_

Of course, Niou could imagine Atobe telling her, 'Marry me' or "be my wife" with finality and certainty in his words.

" _-so should I give back a ring? You know, because it seems proper. And should I ask him too?"_

Niou laughed again, just like how he responded with her question two months ago.

Marui pursed his lips, head leaning against his hand. They should have gone to Jackal's ramen shop.

O~O~O

Keigo received a call one autumn afternoon in the middle of an important board meeting. He glanced at his Apple watch and checked who called. He pursed his lips, and he ignored the message that came along. The tapping of his fingers started on his table. It was an unconscious habit of his when he is really distressed- one that is rarely seen on him nowadays.

His mind wandered out of the board room, and thought of the possible reasons of the call. She knew his schedule, and she would always send a message during work hours, even when it was a contamination in their lab and she got some acid spilled on her pants.

When the meeting ended, he rushed to his office to place his files on the table. He checked his phone for her message, ignoring his mother's voicemail.

 _Your parents are here. I am cooking dinner for four, and hopefully I would survive until you arrive. Finish your meeting at the intended time, just informing you of their arrival._

She probably tried to make it sound not so urgent.

Keigo understood the source of her distress, and indeed it was an emergency. He rushed out of the office and instructed his driver to drive faster. He called the penthouse, because Avery wouldn't answer her phone in front of his parents who value appearances.

In their defense, they should have informed him of their visit so he and Avery could prepare.

When Keigo arrived at the front door, he adjusted his tie and straightened his coat. He typed the security code after he rang the doorbell.

When he opened the door, his parents were admiring the photos in the living room. Avery's hand was reaching for the doorknob, and she pulled it back when the door opened. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun. She probably took time to actually comb her locks instead of her usual messy way of tying her hair up. She wore an apron, which he forgot that they had. When they cooked, they never wore any apron or gloves. Keigo scowled at the sight.

She did take painful means to keep up appearances of a maid- one she is not in _their_ home.

Naomi greeted her son, her smile radiant as the bright chandelier that was lit up for the first time in years in the living area.

Akihiko was busy surveying the photos on the wall while he swirled his almost empty glass of pinot noir.

Avery sensed his displeasure. She tried to put a cheery tone in her voice. "You are just in time for dinner. I'll go get the table ready, just wait for-"

Akihiko glanced at Avery before he cut her off midsentence. "The youngest Ashford is the one most suitable for you, Keigo." It was a statement, not even a possibility. The sentence was filled with certainty that Akihiko's intent of making Avery lose her self-esteem and self-worth has been accomplished.

Naomi placed her fist over her heart as she observed the occupants of the room with worry. Keigo scowled at his parents as he draped an arm on Avery's shoulder. She tried to push away his hold but he pulled her closer.

Akihiko merely raised a brow at them. "You don't need a housewife, nor a lowly scientist. There's a reason why intellectual people still work under companies that we manage."

Avery bit her lower lip as she held her chin high, despite the blatant insults she was receiving. Her father's offer every week when they would have dinner is tempting now.

Because only a prince could break the sleeping princess' curse, right? And Cinderella was a countess' daughter, that's why the royal family accepted her marriage with Prince Charming.

And a King could only bend to someone equal- something Avery is not.

"We have an agreement that you keep out of my life, father." Keigo declared through gritted teeth. Being welcomed like this is what he wanted least. There's a reason he moved out of the main mansion, after all. Said reason is standing in his living room, making the owner feel like he was intruding the space. "The company is prosperous even without added connections."

Keigo chided himself for not answering his phone the moment he received a phone call.

Akihiko finished the remaining contents of his cup and placed the glass on the low table. "The ring you are wearing is too expensive for you to afford, Asusagawa."

"Enough, dear." Naomi's scolding voice was drowned by the heated air and the heavy silence.

"Chivalry may suit you in most matters, Keigo but there are times that you should be cunning." He walked closer to the couple, raising a brow at Avery as if telling her that she is not welcome here. "Have you missed the life you threw away, Asusagawa? Even what you might inherit won't be enough for you to be worthy as my son's wife. Even the cheapest thing Keigo gave you is not even close to your monthly salary. This penthouse is really beautiful, isn't it? Is he the chance you have got to redeem your name in our circle?"

Keigo gently pushed back Avery away from his father. She was trembling, and she couldn't even maintain eye contact with his father. "How dare you?!" He didn't care anymore. "Is that the reason why you married mother? Because her inheritance is worth as much as the company?"

Avery saw the way Naomi looked away as the latter tried to embrace herself. "Keigo, enough. Your father meant well-"

"No!" Keigo paled as he tried to level his breath. "If he meant well, he wouldn't barge in here-"

"Really, son? Last time I check, I am still the CEO and this hotel is-"

"That is enough!" Naomi didn't shout but her voice was enough to make the men follow her order. "Akihiko, dear, we came here for dinner and to check on Keigo." She gave the men a level look, one that suggests that whatever she says will be done. "We wanted to meet your fiancée, too. Avery is such a darling, entertaining us when she-"

"Appearances do matter, Naomi." Akihiko remained stubborn. "Her kind is an-"

"I know who I am, Atobe-san." Avery cut him off, hiding her shaky hands behind. "I also know my worth in your eyes. Anything I say will not even be believable for you, but I know why I am here. I don't even miss my life back then, measured by whatever my family has is not something I am fond of."

Avery consulted a lawyer, Choutarou-kun, to be exact. She wanted a pre-nuptial contract to be signed if Keigo plans to marry before the year ends. "I just want to be with him." She looked down as she whispered. "And until Keigo says that I am not suitable for him, until he says that I am not welcome in his life anymore, I'll gladly walk away."

Naomi glanced at the photos in the wall. The young lady's whisper just shouted her love for Keigo, and Naomi is relieved that her son met someone like her. She observed the girl since Keigo and Avery were a darling couple in their society up to the last gala Avery attended when she was in the University.

Avery wore things that she never asked for when she started attending high class social gatherings. Although she looked stunning in those designer clothes and glittering jewelry, she never looked comfortable wearing them. Nor she did look comfortable attending such in the first place.

Naomi was sure that Akihiko also noticed that Avery never asked for a life of luxury from Keigo- case in point is how they saw her walking in the sidewalk as she carried her things and the groceries while they were on their way to the hotel. The only jewelry she wore is the ring Keigo gave her.

"I still think you are not suited for my son, but-" Akihiko placed his hands in his pockets, shrugging calmly as if the argument they had did not transpire. "-As your mother said, we came here to check on you and finally meet the woman you chose."

O~O~O

Avery typed hurriedly the report she needed to submit. The light reflected her ring, which she really didn't want to see as of the moment. She scratched the back of her head, groaning in frustration. The café nearby the research facility of the Kuromawa is the favorite place of students and businessmen alike. Most people who stayed are studying, and although people comes in every now and then, they don't stay too long. They just stopped by for their caffeine, and they would head to wherever they should be.

It is still too early for her to go home, but the penthouse is the last place she wants to be at the moment, especially after the eventful dinner. It turned out well, and Keigo's mother seemed to be all right with what Keigo wants. His father had no say in the matter, but that doesn't mean he is happy.

She still wants to be with him, and Keigo has told her that morning that he doesn't care about what his father thinks.

But she knew that the breath he lets go that morning before they parted carries a heavy burden. She stopped typing in favor of caressing the band she wears.

"It seems something is troubling you, Avery." She looked up to the newcomer who sat on the vacant seat across her. He held a to-go cup of coffee and placed it on the table.

"Father." The older man smiled at her. Weeks ago, he never bothered combing his messy fading black hair since he would mostly sleep and eat to recover. Facing him now seemed as if that phase never happened. His black suit however seemed too loose, but that's all right. Her father is slowly recovering his health. "What brings you in this part of Tokyo?"

His schedule involves hours of overseeing the local brewery and staying inside his office to oversee the business.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you after my lunch date with Izumi." Taiki took a sip from his beverage- black coffee with lots of creamer and two Splenda. His diet was adjusted after the operation, and he intends to see his grandchildren grow up to successful adults. "The plant is closed, something about a gas leak. I'm just glad you evacuated as well."

Avery remembered the alarm that sent her colleagues in a state of panic. They fell in line and headed to the emergency exits. She was the last to get out of the laboratory after simply placing her things inside her bag and left calmly, as if there were no people in gas masks leading them out of the area.

"Yeah, the construction of a new warehouse caused some tremors that broke some pipe… I think." Avery wasn't listening to the explanation after she heard the announcement of an early time out. She noticed Taiki staring at her gold band on her hand with a fond smile. She pretended wiping her hand with a tissue to clear the imaginary dirt.

"I suppose I should congratulate you and Keigo-kun." Taiki abruptly turned his gaze from her hand to his face to make her more comfortable. "I do hope that bastard Akihiko did not give you a bad time."

Blood drained from her face as she met with her father's gaze. She dropped the tissue, her mouth hanging agape at his statement. "How did you-"

Taiki shrugged. "News travel fast Ave. Although Akihiko is silent, I know he wants some English old blood to be part of his family."

"Oh, that." It relieved her that he won't bring up anything about the dinner. He doesn't need to know about it, and how much trouble it caused her. "I've heard of it as well." She swirled the contents of her coffee with her straw, glancing at her father once in a while.

Taiki slightly tilted his head to the side as he observed her actions. "Are you bothered by the Ashford's? They won't dare oppose the Atobe's."

"Not really. I haven't even met them." She answered truthfully, biting the lid of the cup but not really drinking from it. She pulled the cup away from her, watching the slow ripples disappear.

Hating people you haven't met is just irrational. It's her thoughts occupying her mind that she hates- always her. She prefers to wait for the reaction of other people so she can respond accordingly. Said response being the way the result that the other party would like to have.

(If Keigo wants her out, then she would pack her things and never appear before him)

"It's me." She confessed, glancing at him if he disapproves. There's a part of her that expected Taiki would shake his head and walk away. She knew that this confusion and reluctance is a weakness that she should hide from the man who taught her how to move in the world of predators and vultures. "I'm not someone who should stay with Keigo." She chuckled humorlessly.

"Do not say that." Taiki scowled at her.

(He learned a few weeks ago that when she starts depreciating herself, it is a means to mask her insecurities. At times, Taiki would award himself as the worst father because of the late realizations.)

Avery shook her head, laughing half-heartedly with a shrug. "Even you think so, father."

Taiki looked away. He unbuttoned his cuff and buttoned it again.

She simply drank from her cup. _At least-_ she thought bitterly- _there's something I am certain._

"People pretend that we know what should be meant for us, but we tend to forget that those that should be and those that we want are different." Taiki offered, throwing away the formalities and benefits he used to preach to other people. "The one who should stay with him and the one who should stay with you- all of us have differing views and we will stick to what we believe is right, Avery." He never really did this kind of talk before. It was always in front of business meetings, of persuasive speeches, and debates. He never did any inspirational talks, not even some motivation speeches to his children. He unbuttoned his suit jacket, and buttoned them again. The heater inside the café was enough to keep them warm, and yet his back felt cold. "But the one who can really answer who can stay with Keigo and who can stay with you is yourselves. Besides, Keigo-kun really loves you that's why he wants you to be with him."

Her grip on her cup tightened. "His worst decision in his life, don't you think so?" She grinned at Taiki, her eyes half-closed hoping that the tears would be at bay.

Taiki's mouth hung agape. Perhaps, instead of training her to identify wines at a young age, he should have taught her to value herself. Instead of teaching her to devout her life to those that matters, he should have taught her that she matters the most.

(And Taiki knew that he is the best mentor but the worst father)

But it isn't too late to try, so he reached out a hand to cup her cheeks. "What you want also matters to the people important to you, Avery. Keigo-kun loves you, he really do, and it is best for both of you that you tell him what you feel."

(The ache in Taiki's chest is more unbearable than his first heart attack.)

O~O~O

Keigo sat beside Avery as she watched the news channel half-heartedly. She seems all right despite the gas leak in their plant. It was a weekday but both of them wanted to procrastinate instead of facing their work.

After dinner, they plopped on the sofa and simply let their precious time be wasted.

He's glad that his father seemed not to bother her a lot after the eventful dinner. He took the remote and started browsing the channels for some more interesting show other than the celebrity news. His finger paused clicking the forward key when he caught sight of "We Bare Bears" being aired. He glanced at Avery who was failing to pretend disinterest at the show.

He waited for her to speak to him. He wanted to hear what she felt instead of waiting for him to take action. He wanted that she take the reins at times, and stop answering his beck and calls.

"It's all right if you don't want to watch it." Avery lay her head on his lap, watching his face instead of the television. "I've watched that episode already."

The band that rested securely on her ring finger glistened. It gave Keigo a reassurance that she would stay with him no matter what. Yet, there is a small voice telling him that he takes from her more than he gives.

The dinner with his parents made it glaringly evident. Avery tried to create an amicable atmosphere, shrugging off the wittingly veiled insults as she placed a kind smile on her face.

Keigo apologized to her last night as he pulled her closer to him, afraid that she might slip away. She had told him that apologies are not needed as she snuggled him. But he couldn't settle for that.

He pressed the switch and he continued browsing for some acceptable show.

She watched the changing lights from the TV illuminate Keigo's face against the dark background. They had turned off the lights and hoped that they won't fall asleep in the living room.

Keigo stopped switching channels and instead watched a movie about the Trojan War. Avery turned to the screen, remembering how she disliked Paris.

A man of muscular built appeared on the screen, riding a chariot. He paraded a dead body around the gates of Troy to gloat. Achilles, they both thought, and poor Hector who unknowingly sealed his fate by killing Patroclus.

Achilles and Patroclus. They shared a love that Avery could only desire to have. If she were to die, she wondered if Keigo would specifically ask someone to mingle their ashes in hopes that they meet in the Underworld.

Of all depiction of Achilles, the one she imagined is far from what the movies portray. Odysseus has to do some trick just to draw out Achilles knowing that the latter was amongst the females in the room. Achilles must have a gentler feature, more on the lean side but never the brawny one.

And just like how Patroclus saw Achilles, Keigo is someone who is out of her reach. A god, yet a mortal. But those doesn't matter where she is concerned. He is simply Keigo for her, just as Achilles is just Achilles for Patroclus.

Patroclus was not as selfish as Avery. Unlike her, he was content to be with Achilles. Patroclus was simply happy to see his love live and be known as a hero and not as an evil person. He even attempted to infiltrate Troy just to return Helen to her husband so Achilles wouldn't have to die. He settled the problem surrounding Achilles' reputation before he said what he truly meant for the former hoped that there will be more time to express his love.

Avery cupped his cheek, her chest carrying the weight of the world. She wondered how Atlas persevered for so long, carrying the world on his back. She wondered how Patroclus coped with desperation when he found that his soul is trapped in the mortal world after Achilles' death.

If Keigo drove her away, she would willingly leave his life. But she doesn't know how to live afterwards.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" Keigo waited for her to say what she wanted to. She had been staring at him, and it alarmed him that the look she was giving was as if she would tear up and sob whatever she wanted to say. He held the hand on his cheek. It was cold and trembling.

"I want to stay with you." Avery rose so she could clearly see Keigo's face. Their hands remained intertwined. She wanted to think that their hands were made for each other. She wanted to keep wearing the ring he gave her. But more importantly, she wants to continue being the reason he goes home. "I want to stay with you even when they don't want me to." She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall from her face. "I love you even when you don't feel the same anymore-"

Keigo engulfed her in an embrace. He can't bear thinking of the last statement. He can't imagine driving her away after she has become an essential part of his life. The people he doesn't care about- _they-_ can insult him for being so ambitious and reckless. _They_ can coerce him into surrendering his stocks and position to some other board member. _They_ can force him to do whatever his father want with the company.

Avery… she's not something he would give up just because _they_ don't find her suitable. It pained him that she felt that way because of _them-_ the people who seemed to sure that they knew who Keigo is, to the point that even the people that he should surround himself with should be followed based on their understanding.

"I used to have portraits around my living space back then," Keigo cupped her cheeks, his warm hand seeping the coldness from her, "because they could convince me that I am not an ornament."

He looked at her in the eye and held her cheeks a bit tighter to convince himself that she's still there with him. "And I don't need that anymore, do you want to know why?"

She nodded.

"It's because of you."

She nodded, yet again because words had failed her.

"I have a home, in you. Swear it."

"I swear." She choked. "I swear." She repeated with more confidence.


End file.
